Snowflakes
by CelestialHeavens
Summary: A new student has arrived to Bullworth. Johnny Vincent. The Head Greaser broke up with his Queen, Lola for cheating and decided to date another girl to forget her. But did he just get himself into more trouble than the usual? Johnny/OC, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Impulsive

**Author's Note: Hey this is a new story I made, Because, well. My computer crashed and my Total drama High files have been erased and got frustrated and didn't type anything. Then, I started playing Bully and other video games and just thought"Why don't I just make a Johnny fic just so I can feel a little better!" XP And here it is... A Johnny OC fic.**

**Genre: **Humor, Drama, Action, Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Pairing: **Johnny/OC, OC/OC

* * *

**Chapter 1: Impulsive**

Johnny's in a crappy mood. He had just broken up with Lola. Again. Lately, he's been in an on and off relationship with her. His Clique, but mostly Peanut, has been telling him to break it off completely. And well. He'd give it a try it's just… No. He needs to grow some skin. Forget Lola!

An expensive car stopped in front of the school and a man in a suit came out and opened the passenger's door for a girl with long black hair, she stared at the gates and looked puzzled, but didn't say anything. Her father has applied her to this school Because he has a business trip over seas and won't be able to be home for a while. Also he said he heard Bullworth Academy is a very good school and he thought she can finally catch up with her studies there,

"Ah! You must be Kei. We have been expecting you!"

A woman in a very dated 50s Secretary style outfit came and greeted her. She nodded her head to her and the one that drove her to Bullworth spoke,

"I will be off now, miss. Take care."

She turned to him and nodded to him as well and spoke,

"Thank you for bringing me here. Tell my father to I've made it."

He nodded and got into his car and drove off. She turned back to the woman and she introduced her self,

"Welcome to Bullworth, Miss Ito! I'm Miss Danvers, you will be at home here! Come. The headmaster is waiting for you."

The Secretary then turn to the gates, expecting her to follow.

Johnny was getting close to the school entrance thinking he should just forget her by going to class. Surprise, surprise. If the teachers see him in their classes they'd be pretty speechless.

Miss Danvers chuckled as the two of them walked into the school grounds. The Secretary just talked about how the school is a great school and how the education is very important for them, also she said something about if Kei was ever in a bind, she can ask anyone there and they will gladly help her, but so far, Kei isn't very convinced. She could see how the school is starting to unfold in front of her, some white shirt kids were picking on this one kid as one of the white shirts grabbed the smaller boy's books and held it above his head and the other one then gave him a wedgy as the smaller boy was trying to reach out for them, then another kid being threatened by another kid who bigger than him to give up his money and the like. And her father said it sounded like a good school, too…

The lead Greaser just sighed as he headed towards the school, not caring about the kid getting a wedgy or that one other kid giving up his lunch money. Just minding his own business and heading to class. He made it to the school doors and entered,

Just as Miss Danvers and Kei walked into the school building, an empty glass bottle went flying to Kei's direction and nearly hit her. The bottle then landed in front of a Leather jacket wearing guy. He looked pissed,

"Which one a' you threw that? Huh?!"

Johnny yelled at the students in the direction the bottle came from, they didn't really say anything, so, Johnny assumed it was Gord, who was just innocently walking by minding his own business did it,

"You! You did it, didn't you?! You're dead!" Johnny yelled,

Gord didn't know what is going on,

"What? What ever are you talking about?" He asked confused,

"Don't play dumb! You're the one that threw that!" Johnny claimed angrily as he grabbed onto the collar of his shirt,

A fight was about to start and Miss Danvers was too busy talking about the headmaster to Kei to realize the fight that's unfolding in just a few feet away from her,

"Umm, Miss Danvers?" Kei called to her as the leather jacket boy and the other boy started fighting,

"Miss Danvers?!"

Nothing. She's now suddenly started to giggle giddily and let out a dreamy sigh. Now the fight got even worse. The two boys then started getting into fist fights,

"Miss Danvers!" Kei yelled again,

"What is it! You don't need to yell like that! It's rude to interrupt-"

As she turned around to scold Kei she was greeted by a flying backpack to the face. The prefects were already breaking the fight up just as Kei manage to get her attention,

"What is the meaning of this?!" Miss Danvers yelled as she sees two students in the arms of Prefects looking like they've just been broken apart from a fight, they even looked all bruised up with all the punches they've thrown at each other,

"You!"

Miss Danvers pointed at the leather clad boy,

"How many times do you have to visit the office, Mr. Vincent?!" she snapped at him,

Johnny glared at her,

"I didn't do nothin'! This asshole threw a damn bottle at me!" Johnny yelled,

"What?! I did not throw a bottle at you!" Gord yelled,

Kei watched the scene that's being played in front of her then sighed and mattered,

"Father… You are very wrong about this place..."

"That's it! You two come with me!"

They are then forced to get to the office, by Miss Danvers and the two prefects, Kei was not far behind.

The three kids are sitting down on chairs to wait for Miss Danvers who's talking to the Headmaster about the incident, Johnny is sitting with Gord and that one girl he doesn't know. She decided to sit in between them just because, he guessed just to make sure they don't start a fight or something. She's just sitting there reading a book. Now that he looked at her properly, She isn't wearing the uniform. So he thought she's new. Well, to be honest she picked the wrong school to go to. He looked at her face and could see she's kind of cute, though she doesn't really seem like the type to wear make up or what not. Her hair though, looks very well kept.

As he was looking at her, Kei turned to him staring and asked,

"Do you need anything?"

"Huh?" He looked at her confused,

"You're staring at me. It's highly uncomfortable." she told him,

Sheesh. He could hear the coldness in her voice. He didn't really like her tone. He just grunted at her and turned away,

"Nothing."

She then turned back to her book. The three students are now just sitting there until the doors to the Headmaster's office finally opened and out came Miss Danvers just staring at nothing with a dreamy look in her eyes, she seemed pretty busy doing that it's as if she didn't see the two students and the student to be being there. Until she turned to their direction,

"Dr. Crabblesnitch is ready to see you, Miss Ito."

Kei closed her book, got up and took her bag and headed to the office. The Greaser sighed and slumped in his chair. Great. He has to wait a little longer, he really wants to get this over with and leave. He really needs a smoke.

Kei finally entered the office and was greeted by the Principal himself,

"Ah. You must be Kei Ito! Come. Sit, sit!"

She sat down just as he offered, Crabblesnitch sat in his desk and looked through the files on his desk,

"Now. I see you've got really good grades from your old school which was from two years ago, but the report from last year seems like you've never tried. How come?" He asked,

She couldn't really answer that question very well. He could see she doesn't want to talk about it,

"Well. Whatever the case, you will get your grades up while you're here in this school. Remember. We won't take kindly with anyone who slacks off in their studies and cause trouble." He told her,

She shook her head,

"It's not that I'm going to do that, but… Have you ever seen the students? They've been bullying each other."

"Nonsense! It's school spirit! Now. Your schedule and dorm room number will be with Miss Danvers. Enjoy the school year, Miss Ito."

She let out an annoyed sigh and picked up her bag and left the office, she went up to Miss Danvers' desk and asked if she could get the schedule and the dorm room number. Though it took her a while to get her attention. This school is eating at her already.


	2. Chapter 2: A Way Of Life

**Chapter 2: A Way of Life**

He is finally out of that damned office. He thought he wouldn't leave! The lead Greaser headed to the Auto Shop, since that was the last class for today. Johnny didn't that of course. He sees his Clique buddies and took his place at the car he was assigned with and worked with it for the whole class. He felt pretty calm now, after all what happened before he feels like he can actually enjoy the remaining day and just have relaxing time to himself,

"Oh, Johnny baby!"

And the remaining relaxing time to himself has been short lived,

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded her,

"I came here to see my hubby, that's what." Lola stated in her flirtatious manner,

His heart started beating fast and his cheeks started to heat up. No! Wait! He can't! This slut's nothing but trouble! He gritted his teeth and turned away from her,

"Lola. How many times do I have to tell you it's over. We ain't together no more." He seriously can't look at her face,

He's so mad at her and just can't see her look sad, angry or even hurt. At least one of the emotions are right. Lola is pretty mad,

"What? Why not?!" She demanded angrily,

"Why?! You know why! You cheated on me! Not once! Not twice! A bunch a' times!" Johnny didn't turn to her,

If He turned to face her he'd forget about what she did and they'd end up back together. They didn't say anything. He then started to walk away from Lola,

"I'm goin' so, stop bothering me!"

She couldn't believe what's happening! He's actually breaking it off with her for good,

"W-well! All right! Fine! You'll just regret what you're missing, sweetie! I'll find a man that treats me well!" She yelled angrily,

He shook his head. He just kept walking. Then he left.

* * *

Kei is looking down at her paper and looked at the number on it, "#13". She was still heading toward the girl's dorm which she was kind of lost looking for it and finally is in front of it. It looks nice enough. As she entered the dorm, she's blinded by all the pink,

"You must be Miss Kei Ito."

A thin, pointy nosed old woman in a white blouse and brown skirt spoke. She seems to be judging her mentally. Kei just nodded ignoring the look she being given,

"Yes. I'm her." She answered bluntly feeling kind of tired of that question,

The woman glared then introduced herself,

"Very well, then. I am Mrs. Peabody. I am the Home Economics teacher and the Hall monitor of this Dormitory."

Kei nodded and gave her the slip of paper with her dorm number to Mrs. Peabody. She looked at it and then back to her,

"Your room is up stairs farthest to the right. "

She nodded to her followed her direction to where she'll be staying. As she was on her way to her dorm room, she got knocked over by a girl in a cheerleader outfit who was talking to a girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses which didn't really seem like very good conversation. Since she could hear,

"Give it back!"

And

"No way."

From them. The cheerleader turned to her and glared at her,

"What it!"

Kei glared up at her and got up from the ground and straightened her skirt,

"I believe you're the one who bumped into me. You should be the one apologising." She told her coldly, she couldn't stand being treated that way.

The cheerleader scoffed and spoke,

"Why should I apologize to you, 'New Girl'?"

Kei just glared at her and responded,

"It's because it's common courtesy. If you've knocked a person down, then it's obvious to apologise."

The cheerleader huffed and responded,

"I have no reason to apologize since you're the one that bumped into _me._ You've interrupted our conversation."

Kei shook her head,

"Really? Oh, I get it. Conversation means torturing in your language."

The cheerleader glared at her for that comment,

"What? Are you trying to be all righteous and stuff like all you nerds always act like you do?"

Kei scoffed at her comment,

"Nerd, huh? And just to let you know I'm just standing up for myself. Not stick up for a girl I don't even know. Besides, you just dragged me into this situation by knocking me down on the floor."

The two of them are now having a glaring contest until Mrs. Peabody came by,

"What is going on here?! Miss Ito! You are to change into your uniform!"

Mandy just her glare at Kei and then left, Kei just turned away from her and went to her things that are on the floor and picked them up. She then turned to Mrs Peabody and nodded to her and made her way to where she's staying. Just as she got there, she could see Mandy entering the room, she wondered about that,, but shook her head,

'_No… could she really..?' _

She frowned and went into the room. She then sees that there are two beds. Of course. One side of the room is full of things, like make up, some stuffed toys, clothes that looked like it was scattered around the floor on one side recently. Of course, Mandy sitting one the bad indicating, yes. She owns that part of the room. And the other side of the room had barely anything. But one thing for sure, the whole room is pink. Like the whole dorm. Kei turned to Mandy and comment,

"So. You're my roommate. Am I right?"

Mandy glared at her,

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Joy…" Kei muttered, Mandy could obviously hear it and glared at her some more,

Kei just ignored her glares and went to her side of the room. Mandy watched the girl who is now her new roommate go to her side of the room. She detests this arrangement. She didn't like her. Her high-and-mighty attitude, her cold demeanour, her annoying way of talking that make you feel like you're stupid. Mandy hate it all. That new girl who she now know is named Kei Ito, will have to know her place. And she will know who's the queen bee around here. Mandy will make sure of that.

Kei was told to changed into her school uniform so she did. She took her uniform and entered the bathroom she's sharing with Mandy and came out with her uniform on. She was thinking of putting away her things, but she hears a knock on the door and turn to who it was. She sees it's a glass wearing girl with black hair braided in pig tails by the door,

"Hi. I'm here to show a new girl around."

She asked Mandy a little timidly but smiled to her. Kei nodded and spoke,

"Are you going to show me around the school?"

The girl nodded with a smile and responded,

"Yes. Are you ready to see the school?"

Kei nodded and followed her out of the dorm. The girl then introduced herself,

"My name is Angie Ng. Nice to meet you. What's your's?

Kei nodded to her and answered,

"I'm Kei Ito. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I have to say. You're very formal."

Kei wondered what she meant but she finally got what she means,

"I see. I was taught by tutors. My Father told me I needed to learn English properly so I can travel to places I needed to go when I take over the family business."

Angie didn't know what to say,

"Really? But, why did you choose to stay at the dorms? There are actually dorms for rich students, actually."

Kei placed a finger on her chin and spoke,

"I don't care where I sleep."

Angie understands what she means. She nods and then asks,

"So. Are you ready to go on a tour around the school?"

Kei nodded and they went.

* * *

The head Greaser couldn't believe how completely on edge he is. He's annoyed, he's stressed. Hell. He just want to just take all these emotions out on something. His encounter with Lola really did it. He really needs to find a way to forget her completely. If he lingered in that thought, he knows what will happen. He'd run back to her and beg for her forgiveness. No! He can't! He wants to change! Johnny shook his head and took out a cigarette stick and put it in his mouth. He really does need to find a way,

"I wonder if Larry knows about this stuff…"

He was just getting to the gates of the school when he sees that girl he met at the main entrance of the school leaving the girl's dorm with some girl he doesn't really remember her name… He does know she was in one of his classes. Anyway. He guessed the girl he just met is getting a tour around the school. He then just continued walking to look for Peanut.

Kei stepped out of the Girl's dorm feeling relieved to get out of there. She couldn't stand the glares she's received from Mandy. She didn't exactly planned to make enemies and yet she did. Angie just showed her where the gym was and then spoke,

"I heard you had a fight with Mandy. Was it true?"

Kei blinked and answered,

"I don't technically call it a fight… More like an argument. I mean, she's really rude, so."

Angie is deep in thought,

"You know, since Mandy is you're roommate and all, I think you should try and make friends with her. I mean, yeah. She appears to be mean and all but, She can actually be nice sometimes."

Kei turned to her and then thought about it,

"I guess. My father did always tell me to never judge a book by it's cover."

Kei then gave her a faint smile. So time went by and the two were talking casually as Angie showed her everything. Kei is happy she made a friend. It's getting late. The first day of class for her is tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ehh... Tried my hardest not to make the girl not sound annoying when describing her background, but what ever. She is a parody-ish type from the ever so famous Mary-sue. I think I tried doing this type of thing with my other story: Total Drama High. With my character being a direct parody from a sue... What I'm trying to say it, I think Kei is better if she's as vague as possible... -_-  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day

**Chapter 3: A New Day**

Kei is trying to mend the issue between her and Mandy and well, it's not really going well. She tried to apologize to her about when they bumped into each other in the hallway the other day but, Mandy is just being a bitch to her about it and she couldn't really take it which ended up them in an argument again. So, yes. For a few days it's been like that. Kei trying to make up with Mandy, but then ended up arguing with her until the point it had gotten worse. Mandy had been moving her things somewhere else without asking and Kei moving Mandy's things without asking and now they got territorial and got into petty arguments like,

"Don't touch my things"

or

"Where the hell is my cheerleader outfit?!"

Kei really did try to be friends with her, she really did, but Mandy just refused to accept it! So, yes. Kei has been being rude to Mandy all because Mandy has been trying to belittle Kei, though Kei had been belittling Mandy as well, so, it's a lose, lose situation with those two. So, now they just couldn't stand each other anymore.

It's now been a week since her arrival to the school and everyone was done being curious about her and went back to what ever they were doing, the day after. So. Everything should be back to (Whatever Bullworth student considered) normal. At least until someone started rumors about her,

"_Hey. Is it true that new girl's family in some shady business?"_

"_I don't know. Is that why she's rich? Is that why she isn't hangin' around with the Preps because of that?"_

Kei was aware of the rumors by Angie, but she didn't really care. If they want to believe them? Let them. It's not like it's doing anything to her, so she never bothered with it and just do what she's supposed to do in that school. Focus on her studies. And that's what happened in that span of a week.

* * *

A certain Greaser was caught by a prefect for cutting class. But he was getting to class. Honest! Well. In his language, he meant _"I'm just hangin' around New Conventry." _but despite that, he was dragged to the class room he is trying so hard to avoid anyway. **Home economics**. He really doesn't want to go. But alas, he's in. And Mrs. Peabody is scolding him for being a foolish boy to ever skip her classes. And then went on about Bullworth should be an all girl's school, but Johnny stopped listening from "Useless boy" so, he doesn't know what she's talking about,

"Are you listening, boy?!"

He turned to her, still not caring what else she's going to yell at him about,

"I said sit down!" She then pointed furiously directly to an empty seat at a table where the girl he met at the school lobby a week ago at one of the kitchens. He walked to the table where she is, but when he was just passing by the students, he hears whispers from them as he goes by. Then when he sat down at the table where the girl is the whispers continued. He's getting irritated and gave everyone one of them a threatening glare. How dare they whisper about him while he's there! He's probably sure they're laughing at him right now in their heads. His classmates caught his glare as they looked over at his table and stopped. He looked over to the girl across from him and see she's unfazed by all the whispering. Like she's not there or something and just writing down on her note book not aware of her surroundings. Now, the Home Ec. Teacher then began her lesson. Today's lesson is to make She told the students to be in pairs to make muffins. Johnny didn't really care who he paired up with. The girl that's sharing the table with him then went up to him,

"My name is Kei. Will you be my partner?"

Well. She certainly didn't waste time asking him to pair up,

"Johnny Vincent. Whatever. I guess makin' a bunch a' muffins wouldn't be too hard."

The girl he learned the name of, Kei just nodded to him then went to the counter and pulled out all the ingredients and cooking utensils they need to use to make the muffins. And Johnny thought everything is doing well and Kei looked like she knew what she's doing, so he thought can just let her do all the work. But Johnny then notice the batter looks thick and green, then she put what was supposed to be batter in the muffin tray and placed the tray in the oven. And when it's done, Kei took the muffin tray full of her muffins and let it cool. Johnny looked at the muffin he got from Kei and stared at it. He then looked back at Kei and see that she's staring at her muffin as well. The students in the class had to grade the food they made so, it's obvious the muffin wouldn't look like it'd pass. But Johnny tried tasting it anyway. When he did, his teeth was met with a weird crunchy texture and he tastes a tang of something sour and then mildly sweet and salty. It was disgusting! He spat the sorry excuse of a muffin out quickly and slammed his hands on the table,

"What the hell it this?!"

Kei was obviously startled by his out burst,

"What?"

She asked just looking at him, Johnny shook his head,

"What do you mean, what?! This thing?! Muffins are supposed to be soft and sweet! Not sour and salty!" He yelled angrily. Then he continued to spit out the lingering taste and crumbs from his mouth,

He's eaten muffins every breakfast, he knows what he's talking about. Kei glared at him then turned away,

"You don't need to shout. We're in class."

"No. You ain't listenin'. Didn't you know what you're makin'?! It's terrible!"

Kei then gave him a poutey looking face,

"You m-!" She then stopped herself from what she's about to say then stared at him with the look of shock. Johnny really didn't get it that reaction. She shook her head and looked down on the terribly baked muffins,

"I thought it would turn out alright…"

Now, she just pulled a face he just considered cute. It's as if she's a kicked puppy, only she's trying to remain expressionless and failing. He now stopped feeling angry at her now. That look. He just can't get mad for long with it on. That look. It reminded him of Lola when he first met her. Only Lola showed the kicked puppy look more openly. He then shook his head. He can't believe he's thinking of her again.

Mrs. Peabody is now storming up to their table and started yelling at Johnny for being loud and rude to a lady. Not just that. She checked their project and told the both of them to pay attention properly and make decent food next time. The bell rang and the students are leaving. Kei picked up her things and left the class. Johnny watched the girl he yelled at leave now wanting to say sorry to her for yelling at her. She probably thinks he's despicable. What can he say? He really loves muffins.

* * *

Kei was glaring at nothing as she left the classroom. She didn't look at that leather jacket boy one bit. He was like everyone else in the school. Rude. But, he just triggered something she didn't want to remember. She wants to forget. That's why she's there in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4: Time

**Chapter 4:** **Time**

Johnny is walking to the auto shop hanging around with his friends. He's in another crappy mood. He's been thinking of Lola again. Ever since that Kei girl gave him that face, he's been thinking of Lola and was doubting his decision. He really misses her, but at the same time, he just knows he'll fall into the same death cycle again,

"What do I have to do to forget about Lola, Larry?"

His friend, Larry. Or Peanut which is a risky thing to say in front of him, but everyone just calls him that anyway, was in thought and spoke,

"Uh…I donno. Date another girl? Or… Just find somethin' you like and do that. Or just don't think about her."

Well. Peanut's advise was exactly what Johnny did except for the first one. Maybe he'll think about it.

So, it's been four days since his talk with Peanut and the two days of him thinking of what to do, he decided to just get a new girlfriend. So, he's been hitting on everyone girl on campus. The girls of course blush and giggle but didn't really know what to do after, it looked like some of them were thinking of accepting his offer on a date, but didn't. With his reputation, his involvement in extreme fights, his anger issues and extreme possessiveness they had second thoughts. Johnny, too is now having second thoughts. Even though he's good looking and all, he can't get girls to date him. How that happened, might be because of a certain buzz cut boy and his enemy, but he didn't really worry about that very much though it seems. The girls now either are too intimidated, not interested, or already had a boyfriend. He was walking around the school after being rejected again when he sees that Kei girl again. She's sitting at the fountain studying for something, he doesn't really know and remembered the muffin incident. He was thinking of apologizing to her, but feels hesitant. She doesn't seem to notice Johnny walking up to her.

* * *

Kei is just looking at her notes when she hears her name being called,

"Hey, Kei!"

She looks up to see the one person she really doesn't want to see,

"Oh no. Not him…" She muttered to herself,

The head Greaser went up to her as she closed her notebook and glared at him. She can obviously tell, he looked like he felt sorry for yelling at her, but it wasn't the case why she doesn't want him around,

"What do you want?"

Johnny is scratching the back of his head and looking away from her looking like he's trying to find the words to say,

"Uh… Listen. Sorry about before… About the muffin thing…"

Kei just watched him, she really doesn't like it. He's triggering it again. She quickly stood up and started walking which caught Johnny off guard. He watched her leave and didn't like it. What was her deal, anyway? He is obviously not amused by this,

"Hey! What the hell?!"

Johnny tried to catch up with her wondering what the deal is. Kei just continued walking,

"Leave me alone."

He _really _doesn't know what the deal is with her. She's seriously confusing and frustrating,

"What did I do now?! You really that mad for the muffins?! Some grudge!" He said feeling pretty peeved by her behavior,

The raven haired girl stopped on her tracks and shook her head,

"That's not it."

"Then what?!"

The greaser's frustration to her vagueness is increasing. She turned to him and glared, which it seems that's her permanent face expression towards him, it looks like,

"I said that's not it."

"You need to be more specific! All you do is go all vague!"

He then sees the same look she gave in at Home Ec. Not the "kicked puppy look", but that surprised look he didn't get like before. She then turned around quickly and started to speed walk. Now he really didn't want her to leave that easily,

"Wait!"

She stopped now being all tense,

"Look. Whatever I did. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Stop it…"

He is so confused with her responses,

"I… Stop apologising." She replied,

Johnny just furrowed his eye brows at her,

"What the hell response is that? Thought you have to be calm when forgivin' the person. Not make 'em even more tense."

She looked away blushing,

"That's… You! Never mind."

There she goes again. Her weird mood swings. Johnny scratched the back of his head not knowing how to talk to her,

"Uh… Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone already."

"…"

Johnny had done it again. He had triggered her memories. Just as he was barely an earshot away, she spoke up,

"I'm sorry. I get really nervous when new people start trying to talk to me… Especially when they look intimidating."

He stopped on his tracks and turned to her,

"You were scared a' me?" he replied,

She nodded to him timidly while staring at the ground,

"Yes… I'm not used to holding conversations. So, I get nervous and hoped I didn't annoy the other person." She answered him,

He is now taken aback by the sudden personality change. She just did a 180 on him he didn't know why,

"Uh… It's no problem…"

Kei stared up at him, blushing and all that, hoping 'he' wouldn't leave again.

Johnny didn't know what else to say when she spoke,

"I want to restart again. I want to be friends."

Her declaration was confusing, but sort of made sense. He tried to piece together what her behaviour meant and then nodded to her,

"Um… Okay. I guess it's fine."

She then crossed her arms and nodded,

"Good. Then we're friends."

The other Kei came back. He just doesn't know anymore,

"Uh… Yeah."

"Well then. See you at class."

She then leaves leaving poor Johnny baffled by her strange behaviour.

* * *

And so, he learned she is in a lot of his classes it looked like. Johnny's been going to some of his classes some of the time in two weeks, (which the teachers are surprised about) they've sat beside each other in some classes, also it seems she kept asking him to be her partner in some of the projects they're assigned to do, also the fact no one ever asked her to be her partner is baffling. He still is wondering about that, but kept forgetting to ask. So, when everyone is just sitting around doing their project, and everyone is talking to one another to either, goof off or to actually do work, he got her finally talking (which he had to start the conversation first and it took a while) and learned she hasn't explored the town yet,

"You didn't check the town?"

"No. Angie is too busy. There's no one else I can think of to show me around." Kei answered him while pasting some pictures on a large cardboard for their project,

"Are you done with that scissor?" She asked while holding a red ribbon in her hand. Johnny looked down at his desk, with glitter, stickers and arts and crafts goodness on his desk. If you've seen his desk alone, you'd think it's the art room or something. But its not so, of course. It's History. Johnny picked up the scissors and handed it to her,

"Here."

He gave her the scissors and she cut the right length and tied it into a bow and pasted it on the cardboard. Johnny just watched her make what is to be their history project when they go up in front of class and talk about it. It a wonder how they get along well. She tolerates his temper, he tolerates her mood swings, surprisingly. Another thing he keeps forgetting to ask about. He continued watching her and spoke,

"You really serious about doin' this."

She put in some more details and replied,

"Its just some minor things I want to put on our project."

"That sure is a bunch a' minor things."

She chuckled at that,

"Fine. I just want to pass. That's all."

Johnny nodded and went back to work. Sort of. It's now quiet between them and Johnny had a lot to think about, which he had a lot of time to do when being around Kei. He is thinking about the conversation about not having the time to explore the town, he scratched the back of his head and spoke,

"Hey. What if I show you around tomorrow?"

Kei stopped what she's doing and looked at him,

"Will it be okay?"

"Yeah. Got nothing' to do, anyway."

She then put down the project and smiled to him,

"Well then. See you tomorrow."

She then packed the project and everything in a bag and box and picked up her bag. The bell then rang. Wow. He didn't realize time went by that fast. Kei said good bye to him and left the classroom. Well. He guessed he should go home now, so he did. He didn't bother going to the next class. He's tired and he just thought he needed to sleep for the next day, which thankfully, there's no school.

* * *

Kei, has finally made it back to the girl's dorm and plopped the box down and proceeded to work on other work from other classes. Mandy just got back as well. Though, she stared down at Kei looking like she's smelled a dead animal or something. She looked at her a little longer and went to her closet to get her pom poms,

"So. I've heard you and Johnny are seeing each other."

Kei abruptly stopped what she was doing,

"I'm sorry?"

"I think you've heard me right. You and Johnny Vincent." Mandy pressed,

Kei shook her head and scoffed,

"That's obviously not true. We're not dating."

"Oh, really? Then what was it that I hear you and him are going out to town?" Mandy told her looking peeved,

Kei continued whatever she's doing and asked,

"Why do you care? You sound like you're jealous or something. I thought you're dating that Tad person."

Mandy glared at her,

"It's Ted. And I'm not jealous. Just know. Even though Johnny Vincent is dating you doesn't mean you're better than me."

Kei just scoffed at her,

"It doesn't matter who is better. Shouldn't you being going to practice other than to waste my time?"

Mandy scowled at her then scoffed again,

"Whatever. Hope your date with Johnny goes down the rut."

She then left the room. Kei just glared at her notes and laid her pencil down and got up from her chair. She then made it to the nightstand and opened the drawer. There sat a small, plain royal blue box sitting there. She took it out and sat on her bed, just staring at it. The rumors of her and Johnny dating actually bothered her than it seemed. There's nothing going on between them! She shook her head and bit her lip. She can't be with anyone. No one. There's no reason to even be in one again. Besides. She never was that great keeping people close to her for very long with the exception of a few and her father,

"One day, he'll leave too…"

She then opened the box and took out a photograph and looked at it with such emptiness and regret in her eyes and expression holding the photo affectionately,

"Just like you did."

* * *

Just like Johnny promised, he is going to show Kei around town. He is on his way there to the school to pick her when he heard two students in front of him speak,

"Hey. Is it true the new girl had ties to a Japanese mafia?"

"What? That is so last week. And besides. I believe they're called the mafia."

"W-well. Don't blame me! I just learned about yesterday!"

They were talking about Kei just now. He didn't realized how fast her arrival to the school cause that much attention. Besides. He didn't really think that much about her when she arrived, though he knew she did gave an impression on him, but he didn't remember what. He then just brushed it off. He's already at the school. He'll ask her about those rumors later. Besides. They're friends, right? He passed more students talking more rumors. They said Kei and Mandy are fighting to be the queen bee of the school since they don't get along at all. And then one rumor where Kei had embarrassed Mandy in front of her boyfriend and marked her as her enemy from now on. Then a rumor about Kei being rich was still ignored by the preps. He is on the fence with that one. Then another about Mandy getting her nose broken by Kei in a fight. He really couldn't see Kei get into a fight at all. It just seemed too far fetched for Kei to do that, especially start a fight. In fact. It seemed a lot of the rumors are centered around Mandy and Kei. He now wondered about that. What did Kei do to Mandy to cause rumors to spread? He guess he could ask Kei about those rumors. Of course they are a pile of crap. He finally made it to the girl's dorm and could see Kei waiting there at the entrance of the dorm. He stop in his tracks as he stared at her. He took in the image in front of her. Her out fit. It's just so fancy. She wore a black dress with a white blouse under it. She is also wearing thigh high black stockings with white designs on them. She even has a matching black bow with white laced trim in her hair. Kei herself. She's just frowning instead of the expressionless kind as if something is eating at her. She then look up, her frown deepening. He seriously doesn't know what he did to receive that frown,

"You're finally here." She spoke,

And that tone. What is up with that? He scrunched his nose at her,

"What? I promised, right?"

She just turned her head away from him and crossed her arms,

"That's great. Can we go now?"

The two of them are silent. Johnny wondering what the deal is with her and Kei Just glaring at the flower beds, when two girls came out of the dorm and saw Johnny standing there glaring at Kei, they then turned to Kei and whispered to each other. She turned to them and glared daggers at them. They tensed and left in a hurry,

"Let's go. People are talking…" She told him as she picked up her bag and put it around her shoulder and started walking,

He scratched the back of his head,

"So that's what's botherin' you?"

She didn't say anything. Johnny thought she isn't fazed by anything. So, he was pretty impressed with how she handles gossip. He guessed she might not be the type to care. But now, she seemed very bothered. Why? Kei, herself seemed different as well. She's now showing more emotion than first met her. She stopped and turned around to him and see him just standing there,

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go." she told him harshly,

He cringed at her tone and kept glaring at her,

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'."

He's now wondering how the tour around town will go. He hopes she'll soften up or it's just going to be a pain in the ass for the whole day.

* * *

**AN: This chapter's longer than the others so far. Let me know how it is. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ms Man Eater

**Chapter 5: Ms. Man Eater**

Johnny decided to bring her to the richer side of town, Old Bullworth Vale, first, because he knows if he showed her the worst side of town first, he doesn't know how she will react. Even though she seemed like she could care less, he still feels uncomfortable in showing her that side yet for some reason. Probably because of what she decided to dress. And her attitude which added to the whole higher status air with her clothes. He's now starting to wonder if the rumor of her being rich is true. If she is, then what is she doing hanging around a greaser? And not just a greaser. The Head Greaser? Now he just feels conflicted. He just shook his head. He can't just think of her status, he should be thinking of why she's acting the way she's acting! His frown is deepening.

Kei could tell Johnny isn't very happy with her and didn't know what to do. She feels conflicted on how to act around him. He's making her feel things she really doesn't want to feel. And those rumors. Why do they always appear whenever she's gotten involved with someone who's popular in school? First Mandy, now Johnny. Who else is next? Back home, she was just as popular with rumors only when she was friends with people more popular than her. But then again how she became friends with those people are just as sad. Now she didn't want anything to do with them. She just wished those rumors about him and herself. It just make her uncomfortable.

The air around them are getting tense, the greaser just couldn't take it,

"Kei, what the hell is it? Why are you actin' this way?"

She stopped and looked at the beach as they crossed the bridge and stopped,

"…I'm sorry. I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Johnny just sighed at her, he seriously doesn't know how to act around her either. Should he be mean to her? Should he be rude to her like he does to the other rich kids? But then, what's the point in being friends with her, anyway? He sighed again the shook his head,

"You just better watch out how you're actin'. It just made me think you are screwy or somethin'."

She looked at him and started walking again,

"Maybe I really am..."

They are silent for a moment as they continued walking again until he spoke,

"Hey… Are the rumors true?"

"What kind of rumors?"

"You know. The one with you bein' rich." He told her as he started looking around uncomfortably, She looked at him and can see how fidgety he's being,

"Yes. That's true."

He tensed and turned to her,

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Why? Does it matter?"

What does she mean by that?! He looked at her as if she's got two heads,

"What do you mean does it matter? You heard a' the Preps? You do know about the cliques, right? You lived under a rock these many weeks?"

Kei just shook her head,

"I don't see anything wrong. And I did know what the cliques are. You're the leader of the Greasers, Mandy is dating the leader of the Jocks, The leader of the Nerds is this person named Arnie… Emerson… something like that. That's what Angie told me. What are you trying to imply?"

"You know who my clique's enemies are?"

Johnny glared at her. She shrugged again and answered,

"The Preppies, right?"

"Then what are you doin' hangin' around with me?"

She stayed silent for a moment and gave him a small smile,

"What makes you think I'm part of them?"

He then started pondering about that. Kei just told him to help him from thinking about it too much,

"I'm not part of that clique. I'm not in any."

He just scrunched his nose at her,

"Maybe those people can't have every single rich person in their group, or maybe, they either have heard of the rumors and just ignore me because I'm not good enough, or they haven't heard about it. Either way, I don't really care."

He's now thinking of that rumor about her family,

"Are your family really the Japanese mafia?"

She looked at him now like he's the one with two heads and chuckle to herself,

" I believe the right term is Yakuza." She told him amused with the question. He glared at her feeling kind of embarrassed,

"I-I know that?! I just… Forgot the name…"

She gave him an actual, genuine smile. He could feel his face turn hot. He turned his head away from her to hide it,

"W-well?! Ain't you gonna answer?!"

She continued to smile at him and spoke to him teasingly,

"Maybe."

She then started heading to the dock leaving Johnny baffled by her answer. So, Johnny has shown her where everything in Old Bullworth Vale and actually had a great time. It was almost like a date,

"Hey, Johnny? Is this a date?"

Johnny nearly spat out a drink he just bought along with Kei's after hearing what she said,

"Huh…?"

"Is this a date?" She repeated,

He tensed by that question. Well, it feels like a date and they look like they're having fun… but, he knows Kei doesn't intend a tour around town to be a date thing. She just watched him struggle with his words until he formed something,

"A date, Huh…? Why? What do ya' mean?"

She took little sips of her drink and told him feeling uncomfortable,

"…People started saying things about us."

She then started looking around with her cheeks turning red and her looking around obviously embarrassed by the rumor. He didn't know about that,

"What?! They're talkin' about me like I'm some kinda' joke?!"

She stared at him blankly,

"What? No. They're not making fun of you. Just… This feels like a date…"

Now she's trailing off. The greaser calmed down and looked at her. He could see how red her face is turning. He thought it's really cute. He then looked out to the waters and tried to find something else to talk about. They then decided to go around the town some more. Kei then stopped. Johnny stopped as well, wondering why she stopped, he could see that Kei is looking at pastries in a bakery shop. He could see how astonished she looks when she looks at the cakes,

"Um… Johnny, can I get something here?"

He could see how much she wanted to get whatever pastry that's in the shop like she's a little kid. Of course he's pretty amused by her behaviour. Kei realized what she's been doing and straightened up and crossed her arms,

"I-I just wanted to get something to eat. It's not what you think, okay?"

She told him as she gave him a glare. Though her glares are threatening when she's blushing as well,

"Yeah, yeah. I ain't gonna stop you from buyin' anyin'." He told her still amused,

She nodded to him still blushing in embarrassment and entered the shop.

* * *

Lola Bambardi. The former queen of Johnny Vincent is hanging around Old Bullworth Vale with one of the Preppies, Justin Vandervelde. They are just walking around the place with Justin holding bags of things he bought for her,

"Oh, Justin, baby. You are such a great boyfriend!"

The prep then starts blushing and smiling like a fool,

"Anything for you."

Lola gave him a flirtatious smile and turned away now rolling her eyes. She has to say, she couldn't believe he has manipulated him so easily. Of course. Lola _is _the beauty. The hottie. And she loves it when the preps buy her things. Of course she is still bothered by the fact that a certain someone has now broken up with her, but she had thought he'd come back anytime soon, but this rumor that has been going around about Johnny having found a new girlfriend. She even heard that that new girl might be a rival of her beauty. She doesn't even who the new girlfriend is. She then turns to the prep, Justin,

"I'm so hungry, Justin, hunny. Is there a place you know that has such _delicious_ food?"

* * *

Johnny is just waiting for Kei to buy some pastries when he spots a person he hasn't been thinking about in a while. And he is furious. He just suddenly felt pissed off seeing Lola with another man! He seriously doesn't know what he's doing, but he's could tell that he's heading straight towards them.

Lola and her play thing are just heading to the bakery shop, which Justin recommended for the best pastries, when Johnny went up to them. Lola is actually surprised to see him there,

"Oh! Johnny!"

He is just glaring at Justin. Looking like he's trying to burn a hole through his head. Justin, of course feels uncomfortable with his evil glares he's getting from the angry lead greaser,

"What the hell you doin' with this bastard, Lola?!"

Lola looked at him for a bit and now finally got what's happening. He still thinks they're still together? She smirked inwardly to herself and spoke,

"Johnny, baby! It's not what you think!"

"What?!"

Justin is obviously confused. Johnny gritted his teeth then grabbed the front shirt of the boy's collar and attempted to punch him when he heard a voice call out to him,

"Johnny!"

He dropped his fist and turned to the voice and see Kei running to them with a bag from the shop in her hand,

"Johnny, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond. Kei is now worried, he saw this and answered,

"Nah. I'm fine…"

He couldn't believe what just happened. For a second there, he thought he was dating Lola again.

Lola looked from Johnny to Kei and glared. So. He's going for the safer girls. And they say her looks rivals Pinky, Mandy and herself. She doesn't see it. She seems younger than her. Her clothes are so strange, but innocent. Well. She could see that her chest is a competition, but, all in all, not worth being a rival.

Kei could feel the stare and turned to the girl in the leather jacket, she could see she'd just staring at her,

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

The girl responded and spoke to her,

"So. You're his new girlfriend."

Kei didn't know how to answer to that. Her face just turned hot and shook her head,

"W-what?! I-I… I-I! W-we… We're…"

"Come on, we're goin'."

Johnny told her, she looks at him questioningly. What happened? The girl then spoke up,

"What? Johnny, where are you going?"

He didn't answer and just took Kei's wrist and pulled her along away from those people.

* * *

Lola watched the two of them leave. She feels kind some kind of irritation she hasn't felt before. Like seeing Johnny with another girl just unnerves her. She didn't like it at all.

* * *

Kei didn't know what's wrong. She's been calling him and asking him what happened, but he never answered,

"Johnny! I said stop!"

They stopped. They are now at the park. She watched Johnny as he just looked at the ground, not saying anything. She looked at him worriedly, wondering what she's supposed to do,

"Do you want to sit?" She offered him,

Of course he didn't answer,

"Here."

She then took his wrist and lead him to the bench, he took the offer and sat down beside her,

"Please say something. What's going on?"

He didn't make any eye contact to her and just shook his head. He couldn't believe Lola has affected his life like this. He almost fought a guy for a girl he's not dating anymore. He didn't realize how much she became a part of his life it felt natural to be angry and possessive like what everyone has said. Recently, he hasn't been feeling anger lately, so he's surprised he's felt that much anger just by Lola being with someone else. No. It's not just that. He felt anger just for being treated that way. He remembered why he broke up with her. He doesn't want to be angry and stressed out about everything anymore.

Kei studied his movements and looked up at the sky. She notices it's getting dark,

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it if you're not ready."

He turned to her then turned away,

"Sorry. I just exploded. Sorry."

He then was about to get up when she held on to the cuff of his jacket,

"What?" Johnny asked her,

She let go and took out a medium sized box and held it out to him. He took it, wondering what it is. He opened the box and see there are muffins,

"Huh. You remembered. Hope it's now that mystery flavoured one." He joked a bit,

She smiled lightly,

"No. Unless it's secretly your favourite."

He now started to laugh. She just smiled towards him happy he's finally cheered up. He stopped and smiled then frowned again. He didn't know what to say and turned away from her,

"I… was about to start a fight."

Kei tried to understand and nodded,

"Go on."

"Just because of stuff… from before."

She could tell he's having a hard time and spoke up,

"Like I said before. You don't need to tell me if you don't feel ready to."

He didn't say any more and scratched the back of his head. He then notices it's getting dark and offered to walk her back to the dorm,

"Thank you for today."

"No problem. Just thought you can get the chance to see the town."

She smiled at him then suddenly turned away from him,

"Don't think this is a date, okay?! You're just showing me around."

Johnny shook his head,

"Yeah, yeah. I won't. Thanks for the muffins."

She looked over her shoulder and nodded. He smiled to her and add,

"I also wanna thank you about that thing that happened there. Just got a lot t'think about."

She turned back to him and nodded,

"Like I said. You can tell me when you're ready."

They said their good byes and Kei went into the dorm. He watched her enter and left himself. He has to say. Today was interesting. He got to see every side of Kei today than he saw yesterday or the day before. He guessed she's started to open up to him. Crap. He just remembered he didn't show her the other side of town. Oh well. Maybe next time.

Kei is back and could see Mandy is fast asleep on her bed. She figured she's exhausted from her practices and went to her side of the room. She placed the bakery bag on her desk and changed. Today was interesting. And the thing with Johnny. She thought he was so carefree from everything, but she guessed it wasn't the case. She then thought about that girl she met at the town. It seemed she knew Johnny. But she put that aside and hoped Johnny felt better. She then went to bed herself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess and the Frog

**Chapter 6: The Princess and the Frog**

Since he forgot to show Kei the other side of town, Johnny has offered and seen bits of it so far. Bullworth City hall and the stores. And he of course wondered something through out that,

"So, I was meanin' to ask you 'bout your clothes."

She gave him a questioning look,

"What do you mean?"

"The… outfit… The innocent looking look…"

She frowned,

"You don't like it?"

He could see she didn't look happy,

"Uh, no. You look cute! I mean.. Uh… You're fine!"

He cursed to himself. Every time he's hanging around her, he's starting to get more and more worried if he made a fool in front of her. He also started wondering if he's a bad influence around her. She is of higher status after all. He doesn't want her to be doing anything to shame her family or anything,

"…My father bought me these clothes."

He turned to her wondering what she's saying,

"My mother loved these clothes. And I liked them too. But…"

She then looked at the ground,

"People say I look childish."

He shook his head and lit a cigarette,

"Forget about 'em. People say I dress weird myself, but that didn't stop me. I ain't bothered on what they said."

Despite what he said, Kei knows he can be just as bothered by rumors as much as, if not more than she is. How many times has she heard him yell at the other students for whispering around him, saying, "You laughin' at me?!" or "What the hell you whisperin' about?! You makin' fun a me?!" She of course had to drag him away from starting any fights in those times. She chuckled and now asked,

"So, Johnny. What do you do on your spare time?"

Johnny blew out some smoke and answered,

"Stuff. Like bikes."

"Bikes?"

"Yeah. I work on my bike on my free time, it's back at the auto shop."

He then remembered about something,

"Oh yeah. I remember you didn't get to meet my gang. Maybe one day, I'll get you to meet 'em."

She nodded to him. She could tell he must be close with his friends by how he talks about them, he also talked about how he's in charge of a thing called the Bullworth Hot Rod Club, which for some reason got Kei to burst out laughing and Johnny got embarrassed about that and yelled at her which made her laugh even more. Johnny's surprised by her weird laugh attacks. He didn't even think it weird to be a president of something. She calmed down for a few minutes and apologized and of course he's pretty mad at her and of course she's amused by how he's acting. It looks like they get amused by each other's irritation. After he calmed down him self, they went back to talking about things,

"So, how 'bout you, Kei? What'd you do in your day offs?"

"I read books and go over my notes." she answered bluntly,

Johnny wondered if she's joking or not,

"Really? You sure?"

She nodded. He couldn't believe she's actually serious about it. Did she make any other friends the past few days? He pondered and asked,

"… Really? So… You didn't make any other friends other than me…?"

They're now in front of New Coventry,

"Well. There was Angie, but we don't hang out. She talked to me here and there. But she didn't really asked me to join her or anything. I don't really care. She's just being nice for the sake of being nice."

Despite the lack of expression, he could tell she's sad and disappointed by the tone of her voice. He didn't realize how hard for her it is to make friends. He thought she'd make some in no time just because of her status, or where she came from, but, it seemed that wasn't the case,

"Why didn't you make any, Kei?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not that great in making any friends. From what I remember, It's always others who befriend me instead of the other way around."

"But you befriended me."

She turned to he and nodded,

"Yes. And I'm happy. It's sort of the first time in a while since I've befriended someone, but I do remember I made you uncomfortable when I asked you… No. forced the idea of being friends to you."

They were silent for a moment and Kei realized how heavy the atmosphere is and spoke up and waved her hands,

"I'm sorry. I must have made you feel uncomfortable again. I didn't mean for this simple conversation to go heavy."

Johnny just looked at her,

"Stop it. You know, if you feel like something like this is botherin' you, then let it out. Don't hold it in."

Kei let what he said sink in and nodded,

"… Okay. Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

He now sees Kei not as just some girl with an ego, but as a girl with social skills. That's exactly it. She has trouble interacting with people.

She's happy he cares, just like 'him'. He then could see it's getting late so they decided it's time for them to go. On the way back, Johnny learned Kei like certain things, like playing the piano and the sweets. She told him that time at the bakery, she bought some cookies. Kei was sort of shy to tell Johnny what kind of books she likes but he told her it's fine, and so she told him she likes fantasy and romance novels, of course he kind of assumed that and told her that seemed to fit her some how. Now just got embarrassed, he laughed at how easily embarrassed she can be and she just pouted at him for that. He sure likes to tease her. Johnny is now ahead of her and she watched him from behind, now having the thought of _'him'_.

* * *

A few days has past and Johnny had to do something with the club he talked about. She learned the shopkeeper who sells bikes wanted to set up a racing tournament and Johnny needed to help out, too and of course he's looking forward to it as well. Kei understood and didn't see him for a while. Which means she's got a lot of time. But even though he decided to hang around her she still has a lot of free time. He told her when he's done, she can watch the race.

So he's not in school. She's a little sad, but she understands, she can't act like a child, she needs to act like an adult! If her father sees her like that, he'd baby her even more! Kei was just walking around the school when some underweight, lanky looking boy in a green sweat vest Bullworth uniform literally bumped into her and fell over. She almost fell over herself but gained her balance. She then glared at the boy on the ground,

"Do you mind?"

The boy got up quickly and apologized,

"My apologies, my dear maiden… I-I mean… sorry."

She accepted the apology when he spoke up,

"Wait. Are you Kei Ito?"

She stopped and turned to him wondering what he wanted. He continued,

"I have come here to ask for your favor."

She's now even more curious about what he wanted,

"What is it?"

"As you may know who I am, I think you know the situation I'm in."

She tried to remember who he is. Green vest, bad posture, underweight. Glasses… Brown hair… Now she remembered,

"Oh. You're the leader to the Nerds, Everest Jefferson."

The lead nerd get taken aback and whined,

"No, no, no! My name is Earnest Jones! Not Everest!"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm not very good with names…"

He shook his head and straightened up (Not really) and explained his situation,

"My favor is, Ms. Ito… I've seen your scores and could see you could be a great potential to the student council."

Kei thought for a bit then replied, "So, what you're saying is… You need more members because you're short on staff?"

Earnest started to sweat and nodded now being all shy,

"Y-yes. …And I want you near me…"

Kei wondered what he said in that last part,

"I'm sorry?"

"I-I said. Please join my party! I mean! The council!"

She gave it some thought for a moment. Since she's got free time and it's always uncomfortable to be in the same room with Mandy for a long period of time… She looked back to him,

"Okay. I accept."

Earnest turned around away from her and did some victory pose to himself and turned back to her,

"That's great! Shall I escort you to the meeting room?" He asked her happily,

He then lead her to the meeting. Kei doesn't if she'd regret it or not.

* * *

The sound of people talking loudly and hammers hitting nails. The sounds of a project Johnny would never skip. The racing tournament is in two weeks and of course he'll be participating. He and his buddies are taking a break, eating some snacks and talked about a bunch of things. Like jokes, what happened to them on some day, when one of them asked,

"Hey, Johnny. Is it true you're datin' a rich chick…?"

It was Ricky who asked, Johnny of course is thinking of telling them about Kei, but they're not dating. But never mind that, he actually didn't know how he would introduce Kei to his pals. And hell. He almost forgot she was rich. He scratched the back of his head,

"It's not like that." he told them,

"We're jus' friends."

"Okay, yeah. But why you friends with one a' the Preps, Johnny?"

"No, you got it wrong. She ain't one a' those trust fund assholes. She's fine."

The other greasers are kind of doubting this girl Johnny had befriended. Who is she and is she just as bad or even worse than Lola? They don't know, but their leader looks more carefree and isn't as angry anymore. They don't know. Johnny could tell they have their suspicions on Kei,

"Look, guys. She's fine. As soon you meet 'er, she'll be like one a' us. Only more neat, and not dressed like us, and… rich."

They don't seem convinced,

"How'd you know, boss? What if she's plotin' somethin' for those rich kids?"

"She ain't like that!" he snapped at them,

He knows Kei's being straight with him. She feels real. He calmed down and sighed,

"Look. Just give 'er a chance. I know she ain't that kinda person."

They then just let it go and trust his judgment, still not sure about Kei. Then they went back to work.

* * *

Well. It looked like she can't go back on her word. Kei's now regretted agreeing with Earnest. The student counsel members are few, of course, but they keep staring at her. She can hear some of them say,

"Why is a yakuza member here?"

"Oh my god! It's a girl!"

That last one. Why is he even saying that? There's another girl in the room. That one girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses, from the dorms. Earnest cleared his throat and spoke,

"Everyone! Here is a new member to our council. This is Kei Ito. She'll be helping us from now on. Please be nice to her."

She just nodded her head and sat herself down. She feels being stared at and turned to see an over weight nerd staring at her,

"What do you want?" She glared at him,

The nerdy boy tensed and turned back to his friends,

"Ah! She looked at me! Oh! I gotta pee!"

She stared blankly at him and shook her head,

"Alright, every one! Since we've finished these posters for the Halloween costume contest, we've got to put it up. And since there are a lot of these, we've now got extra hands."

So, each of them are handed a good amount of stacks of posters to hang up around the school. Everyone decided to pair up or be in a group when they hang up the posters, she was actually surprised when Earnest insisted helping her with hers. They were doing fine and Earnest kept talking about this board game called Dungeons and Dragons and wondered if she ever played them, she said no and he insisted she should play it some time, he then talked about amine, he said just recently started watching them and ended up keeping Kei in the dark about whatever he's talking about. She's not really that into anime. Sure she's watched a few but she's not that crazy about them. Whatever he was talking about, she lost interest after when he started talking about some episode from some ninja anime. They've just put up their final poster when these two guys went up to them,

"Hey, nerd, what's this poster about, now?"

One of them spoke, he's an average sized individual in one of Bullworth's lettermen jackets and brown hair and an athletic build. It's easy to guess what clique he's from,

"Yeah. What's this one about?" The other one repeated,

Earnest trembled and stuttered,

"I-it's n-none of you're b-business!"

Kei could tell he's trying to put up some kind of front but failing at it. The one that talked first smirked at the nerd's shaking form and read the poster,

"A costume contest? How lame."

The jock then ripped the poster down and crumpled it in a ball and threw it at Earnest. Kei didn't like how they just tore down the poster she just put up now looking at the other places she put the other posters near by were torn down as well she wanted to yell at them, But didn't

"What are you doing? I've put up those posters." She glared angrily at them,

Earnest tensed on what Kei is doing,

"What are you doing?"

Kei glared at Earnest and told him coldly for his cowardice,

"What do you mean what am I doing? These jerks just torn a lot of my work down."

The average sized jock stared down at Kei,

"Oh, you've got the guts to speak to me like that?"

She kept the angry glare at him,

"Yes. No one ever ruin someone's work like that. Including my own." she snapped at him,

The Jock looked closely at her and pointed out,

"Hey, aren't you Johnny's new girlfriend? Care to have five bucks and join me in the bathroom~?"

She is disgusted in what he just said. The other one widen his eyes,

"Ted. Isn't this chick connected to the Japanese mafia? Don't you think it's a bad idea to mess with her?"

So. This is Ted. Mandy's boyfriend. She's got to say. What does Mandy see in him? He's nothing but an asshole. And the other one. He sure believes anything anybody says. Or maybe he's got some sort of fear or something. She doesn't know why, but she wants to mess with the one looking at her in fear,

"Hmm… I see that your friend has figured out what my family is. I'd listen to him if I were you."

Ted, looked at her questioningly,

"What? I don't believe you!"

She smirked and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear,

"Oh, no. you don't understand. I don't lie. And those rumors? They're true. I can hire some hit men to get rid of you for offending me. I have a terrible grudge, mind you."

Ted is now tense, but tried to keep his tough guy act,

"O-oh, yeah? Let's see you try!"

She smirked evilly and took out her phone,

"Alright."

She dialed a number and called. The two Jocks and Earnest just watch her, she really did sound like she's actually had, called a hit man. Ted is unreadable and the other guy is buying it. When she's done, Ted questioned,

'Well? Where is he?"

She shook her head,

"What? You think I can summon him whenever I want? He has to come here first. I don't know when, where, or how. I won't even know who he is until he's finished with his job."

Now Ted's getting creeped out, the other of course is now freaking out,

"What?! Aw man! See what you did?! Now we're dead!"

He then ran,

"Hey! Come back! She's just bluffing!"

He then glared back to her and left himself, secretly hoping he really isn't going to die tomorrow, or next week. Or… God damn it!

She watched them leave she then started walking. Earnest was speechless, she could see that and told him not to worry about it.

It been two days since she joined the Student Council and everything is doing well. The nerds are still awkward towards her and some still scared of her, but whatever. She's fine with it. Earnest seemed to be the more talkative and she's fine with that, too. Until…

"Umm… Sorry to bother you." Earnest told her,

"No. It's fine. What do you need?"

"Well… It's just…"

Kei wondered what he wants. The nerd President is making the situation very awkward. She doesn't like awkwardness. The Nerd blushed and shook and started pacing back and forth. She crossed her arms watching the awkward boy,

"Well? What is it?"

The Nerd tensed and turn back around and spoke up,

"do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kei stared at the weird boy feeling awkward,

"…Umm… What…?"

Earnest's face turned even more red and stuttered,

"I-It's that… we've got to know each other and… I think you're cute!"

What is he doing? He just creeped her out! Kei didn't know what to say,

"Uh… D-don't you think this is just going too fast…? I mean we've just met."

Earnest face palmed himself. He couldn't believe what he just did. Of course it's too soon! He knew he should have bought those dating advise books! But no! Kei watched the boy cursing himself and spoke,

"Um… I've got things to do. Bye…"

She then left as quickly as possible. Earnest watch the girl he watch from afar leave. She didn't know this, but she caught his attention when the rumors about her started. And watching her interact with other people (which was a huge lack of) made him wish to melt her heart and be with her. Obviously he's been too exposed to anime and video games that involve dating girls for too long. That's why he's the biggest nerd of his Clique.

So, ever since then Kei has been avoiding the Lead Nerd. She now thinks he's unnerving and creepy. Well. Not as creepy as the gym teacher. Though, how she's responding to the Nerd's unintentional creepiness seems too strong of a reaction… She's in the cafeteria reading a book. She rarely goes there, but since she's been trying to avoid Earnest, she was lead to the cafeteria as a result. So, today she is. So, yes. She's reading until she sees a certain nerd. She panicked and hid under the table, hoping he wouldn't find her. She just stayed under the table for a while. When she thinks it's safe, she came out from under the table. When she did, she sees a girl looking at her curiously,

"What were you doing under the table?"

She fixed her skirt and answered,

"Nothing."

The girl poundered and got an idea,

"Oh! It's one of those commoner games, right?"

Kei turned back to her,

"No. I just want to avoid some weirdo."

The girl who's talking to her right is a Prep. She looked at Kei closely and spoke,

"Hey. Aren't you from English class? Um… Kei Ito, right?"

Well. At least there's someone who recognizes her without hearing rumors. Like Johnny. The prep girl is waiting for her to answer, Kei turned away from her,

"Yeah, what do you want?"

She sure is getting ruder and ruder. It's probably the people in this school. The girl examined her and crossed her arms and spoke,

"I've decided. You deserve my presence, so I'm making you my friend!"

Kei raise her eye brow at her,

"I'm Pinky, by the way. And yeah. I do know about those rumors about you. Word gets around, you know."

Kei took in what the girl offered her and brushed her off,

"I'm not interested in being friends with you."

She then leaves. Pinky just watched her leave. She's not letting her go that easily.

Despite Kei telling Pinky off, she's been tagging along for the past two days, happily chatting with her even though she's the only one talking. Kei is getting annoyed. She did try to avoid her, but Pinky somehow knows where she is. She's now finally fed up,

"What do you want?!"

Pinky got startled by her out burst,

"What do you mean?"

"No. Not what do you mean. Just answer the question!"

She glared at her. Pinky has heard of Kei's sudden snapping at people and unpleasant atmosphere, she also heard of the many rumors of her not caring about any interaction with anyone, but she heard the girl is friends with Johnny Vincent, So she thought Kei is just being difficult. Despite Kei just biting her head off, she's surprisingly calm about this, thinking Kei is just having a tantrum like someone she has to marry in the future,

"Fine. You know why I'm hanging around you? I've wanted a female friend."

Kei stopped glaring at the girl. She should have thought about that. Pinky then continued,

"You already know I'm a Prep and have a lot of money, right? So, obviously, my family looks down on the commoners, for reasons understandable. We are rich. They're not. So, my father forbade me to become friends with anyone under our budget, so I couldn't."

Kei then crossed her arms spoke,

"Then, don't listen to him."

She shook her head in response,

"It can't be done. He had Derby keep tabs on me by sending his friends wherever I go. And recently, I'm forbidden to date anyone. Even one in my own clique just because I'm betrothed to Derby…"

She then glared at the ground while crossing her own arms. Kei now knows. But how can she trust her? She doesn't know. She understands her. She was lonely herself. She never had a friend when she was a child, considering her status, being inside the house a lot of the time when her father was away, kids seeing her as an outsider for the special treatment the school gave her. She gets it. She thought about it and nodded her head,

"…Fine. But how would I know you're not just using me?"

Pinky turned to her and wondered what she meant by that,

"What? Why would I do that?"

She glared at her and explained,

"Well, you that I'm rich, myself, right? People are horrible. Unlike you, I know how cruel they are. Rich or not."

Pinky rolled her eyes,

"Well, I know about that. This school proves it."

"And that's why I can't trust you. How would I know if you're not using?"

"I'm not using you for anything! Fine! The only thing that's close to using you is, you've come in contact with commoners. Also, you've decided to dress in the commoner's uniform instead of our own."

This girl. Kei shook her head and spoke,

"so, the reason why you want to be friends with me is because I know what people of low budget do? Obviously you haven't strayed to the other side of town at all."

They stayed silent for a while and Pinky asked,

"Well? Are you done asking questions?"

With a sigh Kei started walking again,

"Fine. Do what you want. But if you ever do anything that I find threatening, this friendship is over."

Even though the answer is weird Pinky is happy and hung around officially for a week, and Kei finally didn't mind.

* * *

It's been one week since he saw Kei, and well, that's fine. She probably has other things to do. Besides. He's not her boyfriend or anything like what the guys keep saying. Seriously. What got them to think that? He only thinks of her as a little sister. That's all. He's just putting up some posters when he sees the person that almost took over his life, Lola,

"Johnny!" She called out to him,

He took this as a sign to leave, pronto. He took the remaining posters and sped walk. Lola didn't like that and ran to him,

"Johnny, wait!"

Nope. He's not stopping. He's not talking to her. Why can't she take the hint?! She made it to him and grabbed on to his jacket,

"Johnny! I said wait!"

"What do you want?!"

He yelled at her angrily, she looked at him with sad eyes,

"Please! I want to be with you! Let's get back together. I'm sorry for cheating on you, I promise I won't do it again!"

This again. He shook his head,

"Don't you ever give up? I'm through with you. Don't you get it? Why don't you get that through your head?!"

She looked so pained by his words. And it's obviously taking effect on him. He shook his head,

"Leave me alone already."

He then left leaving Lola by herself. Why does she have to do this to him? every time! He feels like total crap again.

…

"I wonder what Kei's doin'?"

He decided to check up on her. For some reason he just wants to see her.

* * *

It's interesting how life works. You can chose your friends. But you can't choose who you meet and that explains the two people Kei has met from the span of a week. She's met two nut cases. One she doesn't mind the company of and the other she tries her hardest to avoid. And look! The one she's tried avoiding has finally found her,

"Ah! Kei! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Kei inwardly rolled her eyes,

"Ah… Yes. What do you want."

The Nerd started sweating and stuttered,

"Umm… S-sorry about the other day… T-the umm… c-confession."

He's having a hard time speaking about that day,

"It's just that… I found you attractive! I mean! you're beautiful! Like an Elvin princess of Middle Earth! And your breast! They're so big, I can just smother my face into the- Urgh!"

Out of nowhere, Kei kneed him in the stomach which caused Earnest to double over in pain. She is offended and pissed! What a total pervert! She then left the perverted boy who is curled into a ball holding his stomach.

* * *

Johnny is finally at the school wondering where Kei is when he see her, but she's with that geek, Earnest! What's he doing with her?! Wait! Why does he care? He stayed where he is and watched the scene that's unfolding in front of him, when suddenly, he sees Kei knee Earnest in the stomach, watch him fall and Kei walking away angrily. He didn't know what happened, but he assumed earnest has just offended another girl. In this case Kei. Of course Earnest is famous for creeping the girl he likes out and offending them afterwards. He tries to remembered who the nerd liked before, oh yes! There was Mandy and then there was Pinky. So, pretty much each girl in each clique, but he didn't know why the Nerd didn't go after Lola as well. When he was thinking thought, he just remembered about Kei and looked around to where she went,

"Hey! Kei!"

Kei stopped and turned to the voice, she could it's Johnny, running towards her. Her face lit up,

"Johnny! It's been a while."

He chuckled and spoke,

"Nah. I've only been gone a week. So, uh… about that thing back there…"

"What?" She asked him questioningly,

"You know that thing with Earnest."

"Oh, you saw that? He was being a pervert." She glared at Earnest's cringing form which is father away from where they're standing,

"Ah. Figures. But wow. Didn't know you can throw a good kick."

Kei blushed and placed her hands on her hips,

"W-well. I may not know how to fight, but I know some self defence."

Johnny doesn't know what she's defending herself from, but he gets it. A guy offending a girl which leads to a bad result. But the result with Kei, it's more than just a slap. It's a kick. It looked like she over did it, but he's not gonna point that out. He then could see Kei relax a bit and ask,

"So, is the preparations for the tournament ready?"

He smiled and spoke,

"Almost. Jus' putin' up posters and getting' people to sign up and it's ready."

"That sounds great! You're going to race too, right? I'll be rooting for you."

He likes it when she smiles. Wait, what…? He snapped back from whatever he's thinking and responded,

"Yeah! And you can meet my pals!"

Her smile fainted a little,

"…Yeah."

He wondered about her tone,

"Don't worry, I bet they'll like you. You showed to me how you ain't like those rich kids, so it'll be fine."

She thought about it and nodded,

"I guess you're right."

Then a jock Kei had met in the hallways walked by. It's the same one who freaked out on her. He tensed and turned around and sped walked away from her, Kei is just amused by his response Johnny obviously saw that,

"What was that about?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just told him I'm a Yakuza leader's daughter and said I'd call a Hit-man at them to take them out if they ever offend me."

"What?"

"Of course I was only kidding. I didn't really call any Hit-man."

Johnny wait for her them take him she joked about the Yakuza part, too, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

**AN: Here's the other chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Been working hard on this one. Also I was trying to fit in some funny parts that I think is funny so Ikept typing it then, deleted it, then typed it again, and the thing with Pinky. Really, I just wanted to try and get into the characters' past experience, to see what each of their problems are. Of course it can't be all of them. just the ones Kei met. So, yeah. just wanted to try and write the canon character's problems even if some of them are just a glimpse of their problems. **


	7. Chapter 7: Am I not good enough?

**Chapter 7: Am I not good enough?**

It's almost close to Halloween and it's chilly out, though, Johnny isn't really that phased by the cold. He then remembered about that Halloween costume contest Kei told him about, it's not that he cared about that, but Kei's now a member of the student council, and she said she's made a new friend, but doesn't know who. She asked if she could come with her to the race if that new friend wants to go and he's fine with it. He's heading home when he sees some boy standing around in front of the entrance of New Coventry. He looked like he's lost. The boy didn't look like he's from around there, his outfit isn't really out of place, but he hasn't seen anyone in this town wear a white fur trimmed hooded jacket before and his hair is dyed blond. The boy spots Johnny and went up to him,

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest store is?"

He could hear the accent from this boy, now he knows he's foreign. Obviously the stores are not where he is,

"It's over that way."

He then point his thumb behind him,

"Besides, where you're goin' is trouble. Also there ain't nothin' there."

"Oh! Thank you for warning me."

He then bowed his head towards him and smiled as he went to the direction Johnny pointed out. He doesn't know why, but that boy just gave off some sort of vibe that's almost hard to explain. Was it appreciation? Ah, whatever. It's just directions. Johnny stretched out his boy and continued his way home.

* * *

Kei was about to do her homework when Pinky barged into the room, startling her,

"Hello, Kei! Lets go you today!"

The girl prep told her with a huge smile. Kei just stared at her then went back to her homework,

"No."

Pinky frowned,

"What…? Why not?"

"Well. There's homework to be done."

The girl just continued pouting,

"Can that wait? I'm bored!"

Kei couldn't believe how childish Pinky is being,

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework as well? If you have trouble, I guess I can help you with it." She offered her,

The rich girl shook her head,

"Nope. Let's go outside and shop. I know a store that opened just recently. I want to go see it."

The girl then started pulling Kei's arm,

"Come on! Let's go!"

"H-hey! Wait!"

She is seriously hard to deal with sometimes. It's like hanging out with a child. She sighed and pulled her arm from her,

"At least let me prepare."

Pinky is sitting on Kei's bed looking at her things that are sitting on top of the drawer feeling slightly bored, she then got up and went to the desk. She could see Kei isn't one for decoration. Sure there are pictures and she could see a family picture sitting on the desk. She picked it up and looked at it. It was Kei when she was younger. She had shorter hair and in such cute clothes, then there's a woman that looked like her, hugging little Kei with such a happy smile. She's beautiful. And then the man of the picture. He looked out of place. He's frowning and huge and bald. He's kind of scary…

"That's my father, if I assume by the look on your face."

Whoa! She came out of nowhere. And what kind of face was she making? Kei took the photo from her and spoke,

"You face just says, 'this guy looks out of place'. Well. I guess. He isn't really the best looking person, but he's the kindest. I guess my mother loved him for that."

Ah. Pinky now felt bad for making a face,

"So… Is that why everyone keeps saying you're part of the Yakuza, just because your father looks like that?"

"…Who's to say? Though I doubt anyone here ever saw my father. That would be impossible."

Well. That conversation went out the window. Pinky then looked at Kei and fawned at her outfit,

"Aww! You look so cute! Like an over grown doll!"

Kei turned away from her,

"Yeah… can we go now?"

So, they went on their way to Bullworth Vale.

* * *

Another day to prepare for the tournament. Johnny is heading towards the bike store when he sees that boy again. Again, he looks lost. He wondered what he's doing and went up to the poor sop,

"Hey, you lost again?"

The boy took notice of the greaser and nodded,

"…Yes."

"So, where you tryin' to find, now?"

The boy then showed him a piece of paper, Johnny looked at it,

"Oh, you're goin' to the school?"

He nodded,

"Yes. I'm going to study there."

"Huh."

So, another Transfer student is going to Bullworth. He's chosen the worst one. Probably got lied to just like Kei. The boy waited for his answer,

"Uh, right. Jus' follow that bridge over there. It'll lead you to the school."

"Thank you again."

He then left. So. He's going to see that boy more often, then? Well, whatever. He needs to get to the store.

* * *

The trip to every store is exhausting. Pinky dragged Kei to every clothing store until they finally got to the one she was talking about. Midnight Moon…? Moonlight Kiss…? Kei doesn't really have any interest, but Pinky really wanted to see the new store so there they are and from what she learned, it's a rival store to Aquaberry. Kei doesn't know, but Pinky might be planning on spiting her fiancé by buying the clothes from that store instead of Aquaberry's. Some grudge,

"This place is amazing!" Pinky spoke cheerfully as she looked at the clothes,

Pinky is going around the store and picked out a bunch of clothes to try on as Kei quietly watch her try on the clothes a the changing room,

"What do you think of this?" She asked while looking at herself at the mirror, checking at the clothes that's on her,

"They look fine." Kei commented,

Pinky's not satisfied by the answer,

"That's all? I think they're cute!"

Kei shrugged. Pinky tried on each clothes and Kei comments on them and that went on for a while until Pinky decides it time to go,

"I'm so happy now!"

Pinky happily looking forward with six bags in her hands, swinging them around. Kei just followed her, amused by the girl's energy. They walked around town, chatting. Even though it's just Pinky talking, it's fine all the same. Pinky is talkative, doesn't stay in one place and somehow has a lot of energy. And Kei has patience with her. And for some reason, they get along well. Like with Johnny and herself. Kei had a lot to think a about. Pinky turned to Kei with a smile then turned back to walking. The two are just odd,

"You know? It's nice to have a friend."

"Even though I haven't been talking much?"

"I don't mind. I'm hungry. Let's get something."

So, they went to the bakery Kei liked so much, though, Pinky didn't know that,

"Well! This place has the best pastries." She told her,

She already knew that, but oh well. Pinky has already went in and she was about to follow when a boy with dyed blond hair went by. At first glance she didn't care, but the second glance, her eyes widened,

"…What? It can't be."

That boy. Could it be? She couldn't decide whether to call him out or not. The boy then turns a corner. She can't let him go. She then took off to the direction where he went. She turn the corner and see him farther away, she then sped after him. The boy then turned another corner. she turned to that corner, but lost him. She stopped catching her breath and looked around, looking for him. She stopped looking around and just stood there, lost in thought.

* * *

Getting people to sign for the tournament is over. He couldn't believe there were a lot of people interested in it. Too bad there only needs to be eight competitors. The ones that showed up last looked like they could be interesting competitors, but since they showed up late they might not. Johnny thought to call it a day and left the shop. He looked up at the sky and thought of how everything got from then and became to now in his life. Lola. He is still thinking of her and it will never change. He's remembered when he first set his eyes on her. The girl who sat beside him in biology class. She was a babe to him. Love at first site. The dame who never wore the school uniform, her rebelliousness that is like himself made his heart aflutter. She looked at him with what he mistook for love.

Every cuddle.

Every hug.

Every kiss.

He thought they meant something. Her words. They sounded genuine to him. He thought she meant them. Even though he saw the truth he still couldn't help wanting to be with her even though she has constantly went with every guy she sees that could give her benefit. He loved her. Couldn't she see that? He let out a sigh. Great. He made himself feel crappy just by thinking about Lola. He just walked along the sidewalk when he sees a certain girl he actually wanted to see when he feels down just standing there, zoned out. Why is she just standing there? He wondered and called out to he,

"Hey, Kei. What you doin' standin' there for?"

Nothing. He then got worried. Why isn't she answering? He went up to her,

"Kei, you okay?"

Still nothing. He then made it in front of her and place his hand on her shoulder,

"Kei. Answer…"

And now finally got her attention. She looked up at him not knowing what to say. She still looked out of it.

* * *

She was so lost in thought. Thinking about that person she loved so much. Why did he have to go? What did she do? Did she do something wrong for him to go? She misses him. She wants him back.

"_Hey! Kei!"_

That voice. Who is that? Did he come back…?

"_Kei, you okay?"_

_No. I'm not… _She didn't respond. Afraid he might run away.

She then feel a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up and see who it was. Brown slightly long, a little spiked in the back hair. Two rings pierced in one ear. Soft brown eyes looking at her. She's so dazed. The sun then went to her eyes that got her squinting,

"Kei. Answer..."

She moved out of his grasp and looked at him again and saw it's just Johnny,

"You're not him."

He didn't know what she meant. What does she mean? He gave her a confused face,

"I'm not who…?"

She didn't say anything for a bit and shook her head,

"I'm sorry. I meant something else."

Her answer still kept him confused,

"Don't worry about it. I said I'm just tired."

He sighed by that. Every time he asked what's wrong she never told him. He honestly feels sad she doesn't trust him enough to tell him. He didn't say anything and just nodded to her,

"Fine. But why are you here?"

She responded with a sudden realization she's there,

"Oh, right! I forgot. I need to go."

She then turned around and started running,

"Huh? Where you goin'?"

He called out to her,

"I forgot I was going to buy pastries with a friend. See you."

She then left. Johnny watched her leave. He still is puzzled by what happened back there. Why didn't she respond? He scratched his head and took out a pack of cigarette from his pocket and pulled out a stick,

"Kei. I thought you've opened up to me…"

* * *

At the from of the Bakery, there stood Pinky looking angry. Kei finally made it to the store, but when she got there Pinky frowned at her angrily,

"Where were you?"

"Sorry. I thought I saw someone and tried to catch them."

Pinky isn't satisfied by that answer,

"You're lying."

Kei looked at her confused,

"What…?"

"You don't like me at all, so you left me." Pinky's voice sounded strained,

"No, I'm telling the truth, I really did try and catch some that looked familiar."

"Then what took you so long?"

Her snapping at Kei is just surprising. Kei sighed and shook her head,

"The reason I took so long is because I didn't get to catch them and ended up talking to someone else instead."

Her answer is so plain and simple, Pinky doesn't know why she's getting so mad, she just is. She shook her head and gritted her teeth,

"Liar!"

Kei got taken aback by her out burst,

"You… You're all the same!"

Pinky's assumption kind of confused Kei. She didn't know what she's feeling right now,

"You were thinking of ditching me and going back to the dorms, making me wait here like I'm some stupid rich girl you think I am, didn't you?!" Pinky yelled at her,

Kei furrowed her brows,

"What are you trying to say…?"

Pinky grit her teeth and snapped,

"_You_! Leaving me here!"

Pinky then started to cry. Kei doesn't know what to do and just looked down on the ground, keeping quiet. Pinky started talking again, but hiccups started forming as she spoke,

"I… Everyone just leaves….me… W-why d-do they do that? I just… wanted friends…"

Right. Pinky did say that once. But, Kei never thought it was that big of a situation to Pinky. So, she has confirmed something happened with the time she tried making friends. She then could see herself in Pinky, now and then she remembers the people she was associated with in the past and the situation she is now. She gritted her teeth and glared at the ground,

"I'm sorry. I never realise how you've felt."

Pinky tried to calm her hiccups and tried to look at Kei,

"I'm not good with having friends. I'm hopeless."

Kei then clung onto her bag tighter as she tried to speak her mind about this situation,

"But, Pinky. Did you forget I'm of the same status as you are? I know where you're coming from."

Pinky soaked in what Kei has said,

"And I really am telling you the truth. I really did see someone I thought I knew, but I'm really sorry I've left you…"

Pinky then started crying even more now. She couldn't believe it. She's still crying. Kei then continued,

"I guess it's proven I can't be your friend, then. I'm sorry again."

Kei then started walking after bow to her in apology. Pinky couldn't believe what she said,

"What…? Why…? So, you really are leaving me behind?"

Kei stopped in her tracks and realized what she is doing. She's making it worse. Kei then started shaking all over. She knew she could never do anything right. Pinky shook her head,

"Don't tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't!"

Kei turned to her and could see that Pinky has stopped cry and is now glaring at her. She jus looked at her confused,

"As you know, I'm a princess! I get what I want! So, you're not going anywhere!"

Kei widen her eyes,

"So… you're not tired of me…?"

Pinky shook her head and the kept glaring st her,

"No! Because I declared you my friend! So, you are!"

She stared blankly at the prep girl,

"Then, what about that thing back there…?"

"Whatever. Just forget that and just go home!"

She then pulled on Kei's arm and bragged her to the school. Kei couldn't really fully get Pinky, but it looked like that's her way of understanding. So, now they finally understood each other and Kei has now valued another person in her life and she's truly happy, that she can trust this crazy girl fully, now. Also the same with Pinky. She too can now truly be happy. She had now got someone she calls a friend. And she didn't have to do anything to win her over with money like the others.

* * *

It's gotten late, the streets are cleared near New Coventry. Johnny had bought some things to cook for dinner. Ever since eating Kei's terrible muffins, she has made him try her cooking from cooking class and he knows for sure it never got better, he thought he should just try learning how to cook himself to know what it's like to eat good home made food, and besides. He's getting tired of take out, anyway. He's now gotten close to the underpass of New Coventry when he sees some commotion going on there, He could see three thugs ganging up on one person. When he looked closely, he recognized the one being cornered,

"What the..? That's the kid from earlier."

And sure enough, the kid he met this morning is being pushed around. The one that looks to be the leader then spoke up,

"Damn kid! I said give us your money! You deaf?!"

He then threw a punch into that boy's stomach. Johnny shook his head. He now recognize who that thug is. He lives near the flat he's living in and he knows the guy is bad news, well. Himself included, but hell. The guy is a Has-been who dropped out of collage and thought to just mug anyone he sees for the money, thinking it's faster that way. That loser. The head greaser then went up to them,

"Hey, drop out! You tired of pickin' on kids?"

The thug turned and glared at him,

"Oh, it's you. What'd ya want?"

Johnny returned the glare,

"Oh, you know. Keepin' Has-beens from takin' advantage of kids, which is exactly what you're doin'."

"Mind your own business! Don't you have that slut of a girlfriend to mess around with other then butt into other people's business?"

Now that did it! Johnny tightened his fist and gritted his teeth,

"What did you just say…?"

"You heard me, you obsessive prick!"

Johnny's face is now red with anger. The thug smirked, feeling like he's accomplished something. Johnny then looked down at the ground and started chuckling to himself, looking relaxed,

"What's so funny? You lost it, already?"

Johnny went closer to him now laughing louder, now. The thug backed away a little still putting up a front. Johnny's laugh calmed a little and spoke,

"You know? You're hilarious."

Then out of no where, he landed a punch to his gut, causing the guy to fall over. The other thugs that is with him then charged at him, but one of them then flew sideways as if being kicked in the side with full force, Johnny could see it was the kid that kicked that guy down and he also could see an opening with the guy he's facing. the second guy saw his friend go down and forgot about Johnny for a few seconds before getting himself get thrown on the ground himself landing on his face, being stomped on the head and spat at by Johnny,

"You bunch a' losers make me sick. Beat it! Get outta here!"

They all then got up and scurried away. The Lead Greaser watch them leave and turned back to the boy,

"Hey. You okay?"

The boy looked at him and bowed in gratitude,

"Thank you, for helping me."

He's of course not used to this gesture,

"Uh… Yeah… No problem…"

The boy looked back up to him smiling. Johnny rubbed the back of his head and asked,

"So, how'd that happen?"

"Those, thugs wanted to steal from me, just as you've heard."

"Oh. But, why are you here? Didn't I tell you it's dangerous?"

The boy nodded and answered,

"Well, I live around these parts. I've just moved into an apartment, just recently."

Oh, so, that's why? Johnny finally got it,

"I see. So, where you'd ya live? I guess I can walk you there in case you don't get mugged again."

The boy's smile widened and thanked him again,

"Thank you so much!"

So, Johnny and the boy are now heading to where he said where he's living when Johnny realize it's actually the apartment he himself lives in,

"Oh. You live here, too?"

"Yes. Do you live here as well"

"Yeah. What a coincidence, huh?"

The boy nodded and with a smile. They then entered the apartment and Johnny then spoke up,

"I guess I gotta introduce myself. I'm Johnny Vincent."

He then held out his hand. The boy took and introduced himself as well,

"My name is Naoto Kita."

So, now he knows for sure he'll be bumping into this Naoto Kita a lot in the future.

* * *

**AN: Hey. Here's the chapter! This one, you get to see a bit more of Kei's past, but she's still got more she needs to expose. Also, If Pinky seemed very lesbian for Kei, I'm sorry. I think I might have gone too far, but whatever. XP Besides. Kei needs female bonding. She can't be with Johnny 24/7. And yeah! Who is this other guy? :D Who knows! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Painful Regrets

**AN: Hi. firstly I would like to thank LeoChronicles for this lovely fanart that's on the cover and I guess drown her with many thanks. I know. I've thanked her that much and will thank her again, also, I have finally finished this chapter. It's a lot longer now, so, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Painful Regret**

A yawn was let out from the very tired Johnny Vincent as he headed to the cafeteria. After the event with the muggers, that Naoto person has been asking him for help ever since. Well. Not in the being mugged sort. More like 'do you know where this or that is' kind of sort. To be honest, Johnny isn't the helping sort and he thought the kid has a terrible sense of direction, but he has helped him once, so the kid has now seen him as someone to rely on now. He really only help he knows and are close to, really. He then gets to the cafeteria. Besides, Kei is waiting at the cafeteria. He hasn't hung around her for a while. As he finally got there, when a certain nerd went up to him being all timid and asked,

"Uh… M-Mr. Vincent… H-have you seen Kei…?"

The greaser glared down at him,

"Why do ya' wanna know?"

"Ah! I-its t-that she's need at t-the auditorium f-for the Halloween Costume Contest."

Earnest explained himself raising his hands as if to shield himself from any harm that might be inflicted on him. Johnny doesn't know why, but he gets irritated when anyone, or any guy asks where Kei is,

"Well, I haven't seen her."

"Oh. I'm just wondering. T-thank you. If you see her, would you please tell her she's need at the auditorium?"

Earnest then quickly left. He glared at the boy's back and entered the cafeteria and looked towards the table he usually sat at and could see the raven haired girl come out of the table. He wondered about that and went the table,

"Hey."

She got startled by his voice and quickly turned to him. When she sees it's just him, she relaxed,

"Oh. It's just you."

He didn't say anything for a while. Is it just him or did she get ten times more beautiful? Kei looked at him questioningly and asked,

"Is anything wrong?"

Johnny's response was slow, but he responded,

"Uh, nothin's wrong."

She looked at his face to see if he's really okay, when she finds nothing wrong, she just dropped it and sat down at the table. He sat down himself and asked,

"So, uh… why were you under the table?"

Kei opened her notebook and answered,

"I dropped my pencil."

That did not convince him,

"Come on, you can tell me."

She looked at him then looked away,

"…It's just Earnest."

"What? Should I beat 'im up for ya?"

Kei shook her and gave him a light glare,

"No, that's not necessary."

"I'm just kiddin'. You look like you can take 'im."

She then went to writing in her notebook, answering him,

"You know I can't fight, right?"

"Well, you could a' fooled me. You knee kick like some kind a' kick boxer."

Kei let out a sigh and shook her head, she now feels bad for kneeing Earnest in the stomach those days ago,

"Can we drop it now…? I'm starting to feel bad."

Her answer made him chuckle and apologized,

"Okay, sorry for makin' you feel bad. Oh yeah, about Earnest. He said you're needed at the Auditorium."

She stopped her writing and turned to him,

"Really?"

"Yeah, the nerd told me to tell you that."

"Oh, that's right…"

"So, what? You forgot about what you're supposed to do there?"

She nodded to him,

"Yes. I need to put up the decorations for the contest. It's almost that day, Earnest was waiting for."

"Well, when's the thing?"

"It's in four days. Right before Halloween."

Johnny just gave her a meh, answer,

"Eh, you have time.."

Kei shook her head and closed her notebook,

"That's not acceptable. I knew there is something with the reason why Earnest is looking for me, I've been acting childish and thought he's being a creep for searching for me for so long. I must apologise to him and get to the decorations."

He knew she'd be that way. The times he's around her, she showed signs of being a workaholic and a perfectionist, she even overdoes things in projects that didn't really need that many things other than just the report and the project and of course she overdoes other things, like kicking random people (ie. just Earnest) in the stomach for the littlest comments that should deserve a slap. He doesn't know why she has those personality traits, but he knows it could be dangerous if she ever has a temper in the mix. Also, if Kei ever has any of Johnny's traits, everyone'd be screwed. Kei stared at Johnny curiously because he hasn't said anything,

"Kei, just don't overdo it."

She didn't't say anything and nodded in response. She then got up and took her book in her hands and spoke,

"I guess I'll be getting to the auditorium, now. But, may I may I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Sure. What is it?"

"We are still short of hands and I was wondering if you are willing to help in the auditorium if you aren't busy?"

He thought about it and answered,

"Nah, I think I have time, but I ain't joinin' the council, though."

"Oh, don't worry. We just need more help. We are far behind of course."

He rubbed his chin and nodded to her,

"Sure. I'll help out when I have the time. Maybe ask some of my buddies if you guys are that far behind."

She smiled to him,

"Thanks. Well. See you at the auditorium when you have the time, then."

* * *

Kei has finally made it to the auditorium. Earnest spotted her and quickly made his way towards her with admiration in his eyes. Despite what she did to him last time, he still adores her. It's of course him having those weird thoughts of a developing otaku, where they start seeing real life like an anime or TV show, where they think life is played a certain way. So, he's still thinking the girl of his 'dreams' is just being "tsundere". Kei of course doesn't feel anything of that sort for Earnest other than disgust and indifference. She doesn't really hate him, he just makes her feel uncomfortable, but none the less, she must apologise to him,

"Oh, Kei-chan!"

Kei got taken aback by the sudden nickname. She knows back home, some of the maids or her caretakers call her that, and of course where she is from, the girls at school put chan in the end of their names because the people are either friends, an older individual to a younger individual or a child, but she never thought people in America does that, too. Earnest didn't realize she's confused by his sudden use of the nickname and continued,

"I'm so glad you came! We've just started planning on where to put the decorations."

"Good. I want to talk to you about that day."

Earnest looked at her curiously and let her say whatever she wants to say,

"I am very sorry for kicking you. I didn't know how to express how you made me very uncomfortable, so. I kicked you. I'm very sorry."

Then from instinct, she started half bowing to him. Earnest's eyes are twinkling. He knew she was being "tsundere"! He smiled to her and shook his head,

"Oh no, it's okay! I totally understand! It must be hard to express how you feel properly. I mean, I understand!"

She looked at him questioningly,

"Alright, I'm glad you understand. I guess we should start putting up the decorations, now."

They didn't waste time and put up the decorations. Kei is up in the balcony, putting up the confetti, she thinks it would be needed for the winner of the contest. Earnest went to the balcony wondering if she needed any help, she told him she's fine, but he insisted he can help her with anything. In the end he did help her with something. She noticed how talkative Earnest is when he's talking to her. Whether it be about some board game or sci-fi tv shows. The nerd likes to talk about things that are tied to Japan. She didn't know why. He held onto the step ladder Kei is on and chatted to her,

"-so Dante was being so cool and started killing demons left and right! Oh! On the mention of demons, I was wondering what He would do in Medieval Japan fighting the demons there."

"Uh huh."

Kei isn't really paying attention to whatever he is say and just focused on the ball full of confetti. Earnest stopped talking and looked up seeing Kei's legs. Kei, accidently dropped the screw and was about to ask Earnest to get the screw when she caught him trying to look up her skirt,

"You pervert!"

She then stomped on his face, causing him to hold onto his face. The step ladder wobbles a bit, but she kept it steady and climbed down glaring at the nerd in pain,

"If you do that again, I swear, I'll throw you off this balcony!"

He let go of his face and apologized,

"I'm sorry! I really do think you're beautiful! I swear! I didn't try to look up your skirt!"

He told her holding up his arms out of defense, she glared at him and grunted at him,

"Fine, but, I'm not lying about throwing you off the balcony."

Earnest nodded to her and she went and picked up the screwdriver. The nerd looked at the people working on putting up the decorations from the balcony and spoke,

"You know? I'm glad I won the election."

Kei was about to climb back up the ladder and stop when he spoke,

"The reason why I looked forward to going to the council room is the people there. They looked up to me and relied on me. I feel like I'm needed."

She doesn't know why he's telling her all that, but she understands. He turned to her and spoke,

"When you first came here, you kind of reminded me of myself when I first got here. Alone and no friends… Also, a lot of people see the opportunity to pick on me. But, you, they didn't bother to get to know you."

She stayed quiet and let him say what he wanted to say for that moment,

"I mean, I always felt like I rely on other people too much. I felt like a burden."

She crossed her arms and looked at the ground. She doesn't know why he wants to share his feelings to her, but she gets where he's coming from. He must feel lonely and a little pressured dealing with being a student council president but, he also seemed like he wants to know if someone went through the same thing as him, being a loner and having to rely on someone when they're weak. She glared at the ground and sighed,

"Are you telling me all this because you think I understand you?"

He look towards her and answered,

"Um… I'm not assuming you do, I just wanted to tell you."

She didn't say anything more to that,

"Let's just continue putting up the decorations."

She didn't want to admit to Earnest, but she was exactly like him before she went to America and Bullworth. She was about to go up the ladder again when Earnest spoke up again,

"So, uh… Do you want to make out?"

So, exactly what Kei has said, he was thrown off the balcony. That would have killed him, but luckily there's a huge sign set up above the entrance and some people under the sign.

* * *

Johnny finally made it to the auditorium with Peanut. The other greasers had things to do and Peanut was the only one available. Plus, he wanted to know how Kei is like. Ricky was thinking of helping out, but ended up not going. He said something about needing to take a walk for his aching heart. This translates to Johnny, "I don't want to go". So, Peanut it is. When they entered the auditorium, Peanut then fell to the floor with a sign and some other thing falling on him. Johnny went to see if he's okay. He tried to pull the sign off him and could see the nerd, Earnest lay there in pain. Peanut is groaning from the terrible impact of Earnest and the sign falling from nowhere,

"What the…?"

He then could see Kei enter the auditorium in a hurry,

"Oh, good he's still okay."

He's obviously confused by all of this,

"Uh… What happened?"

She turned to him,

"Oh, Johnny you're finally here. It's nothing. Earnest was just being weird again."

For some reason, how she said it, just didn't really fit whatever just happened. Earnest slowly got up off of Peanut and held his back,

"Wow, Kei. You really do keep your promises."

She glared at the nerd and spoke,

"Do you want to be thrown off the balcony again?"

What? She threw him off the balcony? Johnny shook his head,

"Kei, you shouldn't be throwin' people off things. You might kill 'em."

"I know. I went too far again. I'm sorry."

She looked down, feeling bad. Johnny seriously doesn't know what to think anymore. Peanut finally got the sign off him and got up himself obviously in pain. He couldn't believe this girl in front of him. Did she just admit to pushing Earnest of the balcony? What kind of psycho did Johnny just befriend? Not only that. Did Johnny just scold her like a super responsible big brother? She just makes Johnny look like the rational thinker of the two. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? He just stared at her for a few seconds and spoke,

"You threw Earnest off the balcony?"

She turned away from him and didn't say anything, Earnest commented,

"She's of course very tsundere!"

"Huh..? Sunder-what?"

Johnny asked, Kei just stared at him wondering why he's acting that way. Is he a misogynist? Earnest is very unaware of the stare he's getting from Kei. Johnny scratched the back of his head and spoke up,

"Uh… Anyway, this is a good friend of mine. Lar-"

Earnest then butt in,

"Oh, we know him, Peanut, right?"

Kei looked at Peanut questioningly,

"Peanut? What kind of name is that?"

Through that, Peanut was grinding his teeth at the nerd,

"That ain't my name, you little runt!"

Earnest squeaked and held his arms up shielding his face from any harm,

"I guess it's nice to meet, Peanut. I'm Kei Ito."

"I told you! That ain't my name! It's Larry!"

That situation that's playing in front of Johnny just looked ridiculous,

"Okay, His name's Larry, I guess can help ya' out with the decorations, right?"

"Yes. I guess we need to put the sign back up for starters."

Johnny and Peanut looked around the auditorium and could see almost everything looked like they're ready for the contest. They could pretty much put the rest of the decorations two more days, right before the day of the contest. Kei then went passed them to fix the sign,

"Well? Why are you standing there for? Help me with the sign."

Johnny shrugged and went to the other side of the sign,

"So, uh… You guys caught up pretty fast."

H could see the confetti balls hung around the auditorium. He then looked back to Kei as she put the sign back together; he wonders if she knew she over did it again. She then passed a glue stick to him,

"Here, paste your side of the sign."

He took the glue and pasted the sign together on his side.

* * *

The first impression with Kei to Peanut was weird, but it was the only thing that was weird. The rest of the day, she's just putting up the decorations. But, one thing for certain, she keeps hanging around Johnny a lot of the time.

* * *

Earnest is surprised some greasers came to help with the decorations. Kei didn't really tell him anything about this. She must have forgotten. Well, that's a fast acceptance, but he doesn't really like the idea of Johnny being near Kei at all.

* * *

Finally most of the decorations are up, though, Kei was too focused on the confetti than the ones that are on stage. She says she'll be doing that the next day. It's been the next day and well. Things had suddenly gotten bad.

Kei was in her room, just reading when that girl with blonde hair and glasses ran into the room,

"Kei!"

She turned to her wondering who this girl is,

"Um…Yes? Do you need anything…"

"I'm Beatrice. Earnest needs to see you! It's urgent!"

Kei got up and followed Beatrice to wherever she's leading her. Beatrice, then stopped in front of the auditorium. People are gathering around the entrance,

"He's waiting for you here." the blonde girl told her,

Kei then pushed her way to the auditorium and could see everything is a mess. She looked at the place not believing what has happened. She sees Earnest there standing on the stage looking very sad and in disbelief. She made her way there and asked what happened. He turned to her and answered,

"I… The jocks did this."

She didn't know what to say,

"I guess the contest needs to be cancelled. Everything's destroyed. Even the forms the people signed up for contest is gone, too."

She could see he's very disappointed by all of this. She didn't know what to do. Does she make him feel better? How? She looked down at the ground, feeling frustrated. Kei didn't say anything and left the auditorium.

* * *

The crowd around the auditorium has caught Johnny and Peanut's attention. Johnny couldn't help the feeling that something bad happened, so he checked it out, when he did, he sees Kei exit the auditorium,

"Kei? What happened?"

She looked up at him and then looked away,

"Someone took down the decorations. And not in a very neat way."

His eyes widen. Peanut then went to them,

"What happened here?"

Kei's expression is painful to see on her. Johnny gritted his teeth and demanded,

"Who did this?!"

She looked back at him, surprised by his sudden demand of who did it,

"I don't know."

"Really? You sure you don't know?"

She glared at him and spoke up,

"If I did know. What would you do?"

He didn't say anything. She then started walking,

"I'm going. There are things I have to do."

He watched her leave, feeling kind of useless right now. Peanut Looked from Johnny to Kei, then From Kei to Johnny,

"So… What are you gonna do, Johnny?"

He thought about it for a moment and spoke,

"I'm gonna find the bastard who did this."

Kei is heading to where the Jocks play. She just wanted to know why they did it. Why they trashed the auditorium. They doing some practice when one of them spotted her. Ted turned and smirked. She went up to them with a stern look on her face,

"Do any of you know what happened in the auditorium?"

Some of them didn't know what she's talking about while some others are pretending to not know what she's talking about, Ted shrugged his shoulders and with a cocky grin on his face,

"Why, what ever are you talking about?"

She glared at him,

"Why did you do it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"What's your motivation? Why even bother destroying the decorations?"

The Head Jock shook his head spoke up,

"I guess to give someone a lesson."

He then looked straight at her,

"Never to make a fool out of Ted Thompson."

Now it's her turn to shake her head,

"Really? How pathetic. You are still bothered by that? It was just a joke. I can't believe you fell for that. I guess all of you are complete morons. Seriously. All that just by a joke."

Her words pissed him off. How dare she say all of that! She shook her head again and turned around to leave,

"I guess I'll be leaving. Hope you're now. The contest is cancelled after all."

The jocks didn't like what she had said,

"You sure have a mouth on you."

She turned around but then is grabbed by the shirt by the jocks. She gasped and swatted their hands away,

"No!"

She backed away from them she huffed and backed away from them. Ted chuckled at her reaction,

"What? Suddenly starting to regret making fun of us?"

She didn't react and just looked at the ground. They then proceeded by grabbing her arms and tried pulling her to the back of the gallery. Kei struggled by their grasp,

"Stop it!"

She then whacked a few of them, causing some of them to let go. This kind of behaviour is just unbearable to her. That's what happens when you offend someone. Or rather. Some jocks. They are now close to the gallery when someone shouted,

"Let go of her!"

They stopped what they're doing and could see it's Earnest Jones,

"Oh, look it here. It's Earnest."

The jocks let go of Kei and went beside Ted looking down on the Nerd. Earnest tried his best to look tough,

"Y-yeah. It's me."

"What do you want, four eyes? Thinking of finding a ballet class?"

Kei looked up to Earnest and stayed where she is. Earnest looked to her and then to Ted,

"No. I'm here to stop you! You… G-good for nothing Neanderthal!"

The jocks just laugh at the poor boy,

"Hey, look, guys! He's trying to pick a fight with us."

They roared with laughter again. Earnest shook with fear and yet with anger,

"O-oh yeah? W-well! You deserve to get beat by a weak nerd like me!"

The lead jock stopped laughing and glared at him,

"Oh yeah? Let's if you can actually do that, nerd."

He then motioned the other jocks with his head,

"Beat him up."

Earnest tensed and stayed where he is. Kei feels stupid. All around stupid. What was her reason being there? All she did was just cause everyone trouble. Earnest tried fending off the jocks but failed. He had a fist to the face, causing him to fall to the ground, Ted went up to Kei looking down at her,

"See what you got? Now you know not to mess with the jocks."

She looked up at him and giving him the most hateful glare as she got up,

"Make them stop!"

Ted looked at her and taunted,

"Oh? What are you gonna do about it?"

She gritted her teeth and ran towards the jocks who are just kicking Earnest down. Earnest is just curled into a ball and waited for the beating to stop. It's painful and it's scary. He couldn't believe this is happening! The laughter of the jocks are unbearable! Just taunting him and talking down on him, he doesn't know when it'll all end. He shut his eyes, fearing them, when he heard Kei's voice,

"Get off him!"

She forcefully pulled one guy away and proceeded in shoving them off of Earnest, but ended up getting hit herself to the ground.

* * *

Johnny had finally made it to the football field, he couldn't believe what he's seeing some jocks are ganging up on Earnest he could see that, but what he saw infuriated him, one of them had hit Kei. He gritted his teeth at them and headed towards them. Peanut made it to the field as well and could see Johnny heading towards them,

"Johnny, wait!"

Kei's cheek burns from the pain. She then got up again and held onto her cheek,

"What the hell is wrong with you… He can't fight, just get off already!"

She then sees Johnny walk passed her and threw a punch at the guy who hit her. The other jocks stopped kicking Earnest and turned to Johnny. The Lead Greaser looked pissed,

"Oh. I got your attention."

Ted's eyes widen by his presence. He went up to him and the other jocks and put up a front,

"Oh, Johnny Vincent. Surprised you came. I didn't know you and the nerds are that tight with each other."

"Whatever. You damn jocks just attack people that are weaker than you jus' because you ain't that strong yourself."

Ted glared at the greaser,

"What? Just so you know I'm the star quarterback!"

Johnny huffed and went to Ted,

"Oh? Well I ain't that into Football, but. Aren't quarterbacks, you know in the back?"

Ted tensed and backed away from the angry greaser, Johnny stepped forward to him, the other jocks went to Ted's side. Peanut got to Kei and Earnest and checked if they're okay. Kei nodded her head and went to Earnest,

"Earnest. Are you okay?"

He is still curled into a ball, but he answered her with a nod. She looked at Earnest. He came to save her and this is the result. She felt stupid. Peanut then got up and turned to them,

"Okay. I'm gonna help Johnny if things go out of hand."

She looked to him and nodded,

"Okay."

Johnny's intense glare caused the lead jock shaking. No one but his team knew he can't fight and it's very apparent to Johnny. The one that hit Kei, Damon west went in front of Ted threw the first punch, aiming for his face. Johnny dodged it and his fist hit Damon's gut, which causes him to cringe in pain, he then held the Linebacker's head and knee him in the jaw. The two jocks went for him, Johnny grabbed closest one by the shirt and threw him at the second one. Peanut went in and threw a punch at another jock who is planning on attacking the lead greaser from behind. Ted watched his teammates fall one by one, he even saw Damon get beat and he's the strongest fighter of the team, too. The lead jock gritted his teeth and told them to retreat,

"Alright! Stop! We're done here."

Johnny let go of the one he's punching and threw him at Ted's feet,

"What? Done already? Well, I always knew you're a coward."

His words are true. He is a coward. He glared at him and gritted his teeth,

"Y-you'll regret this, grease ball."

"Yeah. And I'll always be ready."

The jock didn't know what else to say and ran. The others followed. He grunted at them and went to check up on Kei.

* * *

She couldn't believe how strong Johnny is. She couldn't help seeing 'him' again when looking at his back. He's just as strong as 'him'. She then feels her eyes sting. Johnny had finally got to her and see tears falling from her eyes,

"You okay?"

She looked away and nodded meekly. He then glared at her,

"What were you thinkin'!? Goin' to the jocks yourself?!"

She didn't say anything. She really didn't know why she went to the jocks. Did she think talking to them would do something? Did she think they'd feel terrible for vandalizing the auditorium? She looked down and didn't say anything at all. Johnny sighed, this girl is unbelievable. He then went to check on the nerd who is still curled in a ball,

"Hey. Those brain-dead jocks are gone."

The nerd uncurled himself and timidly looked at him,

"O-okay. T-thanks for s-saving us…"

Johnny just shook his head,

"It's nothin'."

The raven haired girl took a glance at Earnest and turned away. She still felt horrible for getting him involved in all of this. He even got beaten by them just so he could save her,

"I'm sorry for all of this. I wasn't thinking."

Earnest looked to her and shook his head,

"No. it's not your fault, it's just…"

She didn't believe him and got up,

"I'm tired… I'll be going back to my room, now."

She then started walking, Johnny didn't let her leave yet,

"Wait. I'm walkin' you there."

She didn't say anything and just nodded. Peanut watch those two leave. He wonders if Johnny is in love with that girl. He may have denied it, but he keeps showing signs of caring for that girl to the same extent as to how he cared about Lola. It's funny. The girl is drastically different from Lola even the exact opposite, but the only thing similar is how they could easily wrap Johnny around their finger.

* * *

The commotion around the auditorium has reached to a certain new kid's ears, he heard it was the cause of the football team, but he isn't that interested in any this, but one thing for sure the school is a dump. He couldn't believe he is assigned to this school. But he has no choice. If he's far away from that place he used to call home the better. He thought of going home when he see a certain Greaser leaving the girl's dorm. He didn't really care why Johnny is at the girl's dorm and went up to him,

"Johnny-senpai!"

Johnny looked up and see Naoto run up to him. He still feels kind of grim and he could see that,

"Senpai?"

The boy looked at him curiously, Johnny just shook his head and answered,

"It's nothin'. I'm goin' home, so…"

Naoto nodded understanding of his avoidance of his question,

"I guess we can walk there, senpai? I'm going home, too."

Johnny didn't decline and let the boy walk along side him to the apartment. Naoto now wonders if the Greaser was involved with whatever happened with the auditorium.

* * *

**AN: Well, hope you've enjoyed it. It looks like Naoto's now thinking of hanging around Johnny more, now. Stick around. :) Also can't wait for the reviews. I like hearing what you guess think. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Lonely Joy

**Chapter 9: Lonely Joy**

It's almost time for the race; Johnny hopes Kei will show up for the race to cheer him on. He knew she's been acting strange after that time with the jocks, which was two day ago and she hasn't left her room in those days. She didn't even show up to class. He bothered to go just to see if she's there so he could talk to her, too. Peanut and Ricky could tell he's getting stir crazy,

"You like her that much, huh?"

Johnny tensed and turned to Ricky who said that and responded,

"Huh? Nah, she promised, that's all."

They stared at him and commented,

"So… Is she like Lola?"

Johnny doesn't know what to say to that. Is Kei actually affecting him like how Lola affected him when he first met her? He is deep in thought when he hears someone from afar call his name,

"Johnny senpai!"

He looked up and could see Naoto running to them,

"Oh. Hey."

The other didn't really know who this boy is and he could tell,

"Oh yeah, guys? This is Naoto Kita. He just moved here. Also remember the thing I told you about those muggers? He was the one that was about to get mugged."

Naoto is now introduced to the guys and now Johnny will ask the thing that nagging at him,

"So, what does 'senpai' mean?"

The blond haired boy looked at him curiously and tried to answer him,

"Um… Senpai is an honorific for use of an upperclassman. And someone who is in a work place longer than new workers… Um is it wrong to call you that?"

Johnny pondered about it and then shrugged,

"Whatever. You can call me that if you want."

The boy smiled at him and thanked him,

"Thank you, Senpai."

Now after hearing the explanation, he's starting to regret letting him call that,

"…Right."

* * *

Kei is curled up in her room. She's still thinking of that incident at the football field. Ever since then, Earnest hasn't called for her at the council meetings. She assumed he's afraid to go near her, now and it saddened her. But se understands. She just let out a sigh and just laid there not wanting to get out of bed. Mandy had heard about the incident. She didn't say anything. But Kei sometimes wondered what she's thinking sometimes. Their argument has now come to a halt, but snide comments were given sometimes, but nothing after that. Kei was about to fall asleep when the door slams open. She got up out of bed and sees Pinky's face. She had visited her after Johnny dropped her off and was really worried about her. Kei is grateful of her concern, but she felt she didn't deserve Pinky's concern,

"Kei, I know you still feel guilty, but Johnny's race is today, right?"

"Oh, right…"

She slowly got up and slowly went to the closet to get whatever she's going to wear at the tournament.

Pinky watched Kei do things slowly. She hates seeing her this way. She wonders how to get her happy again. The incident just made Kei even more closed off than usual, all of that, just made her stay in that room for nearly three days. She even skipped class just by staying there. She couldn't help seeing Kei this way at all. All of that is traumatizing for sure. Ted and his football team attempted to rape her and she even got Earnest taken a beating just by doing something stupid. Going to the jocks alone and bad mouthed them… Pinky sighed and looked at the sad girl picking out her clothes. She could see they're just the normal kind, a sweater and a pair of pants. She shook her head. If they're going to the other side of town, then she won't let Kei go there with such half-assed energy to not dress in cute clothes. Besides! Doesn't she want to impress Johnny? She placed her hands on her hips and spoke,

"No, no. That won't do! What happened to your enthusiasm?"

Kei turned away and spoke,

"What's the point anymore? I'm pathetic. I don't deserve to wear those clothes…"

Pinky then narrowed her eyes and snapped,

"That's it!"

Kei looked to her a little startled by her outburst,

"I know you're guilty that Earnest is scared of being near you and you feeling stupid for doing something stupid! But this is ridiculous!"

She then proceeded to take out the cute dressed Kei always wears and set them on the bed and put the sweater and the pants back in the closet,

"Besides, we're going to Johnny's race! You want to impress him, right?!"

Kei shook her head in disagreement,

"No. I have no interest."

Pinky stopped what she's doing and turned to her,

"Wha- Really? I thought you finally got feelings for him now. I mean, I heard you guys are that close, now."

Kei sighed and glared at her,

"They're just rumors, Pinky. I have no interest in him. I have no interest in being in any relationships. So just let me wear whatever I want."

Pinky refused to do that,

"Nope, I'm not letting you dress like a slob, now! Besides! You need to lighten up again!"

Kei really didn't have the energy to fight back,

"Fine, do whatever you want! I'm too tired to fight back."

Pinky smile and lead her to the bathroom with the clothes and make up.

So, almost everyone showed up and Johnny kept checking the audience to see if Kei and her friend showed up, but she's not there. He frowned at the thought of her not being here. Wow. He really needs to focus. What is he doing? The race is going to start in thirty minutes and here he is, thinking about her. Now he wonders if e did start liking Kei that way?

* * *

Ricky could see how Johnny is just walking back and forth, which he does when he was with Lola. Always wondering if that girl will show up or not, in fact it's almost like déjà vu. But, with Lola, he is a lot more stir crazy and starts assuming Lola might have gone with some other person when Johnny planned something for her or even ask her to be in the audience for the race like today. The others could see it as well. They're kind of worried.

Johnny is working on his bike to keep him busy when he saw someone from the corner of his eye, he turned and sees Lola. The girl he hasn't been thinking about for a long time,

"Lola!? What are you doing here?"

Lola pouted and spoke,

"What? But Johnny, I always go to your races."

Her tone sounded so seductive. He could feel himself start sweating. He doesn't know how to feel about her anymore. Does he still love her? Lola went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes,

"Oh, Johnny… I've missed you~."

Johnny tensed when she's that close to him; her faces went closer and closer, when he finally pushed her away causing her to nearly lose her footing,

"Stop that! I don't love you!"

Lola is shocked for a second but regained her composure,

"Oh? Are you sure about that~? I believe you're still thinking of me~."

Johnny gritted his teeth. Now he is. This girl won't give up. He turned to her,

"Why don't you get it? I don't love you."

Lola glared at Johnny and asked,

"Oh? Then why?"

He turned away from her. He doesn't know for certain, but his feelings for Lola are diminishing. He then thought of Kei. Does he love her now, really? He then grabbed hold onto his head. He's so confused! Lola watched him struggle with himself. She frowned at this situation. Really, now should be the time for him to take her back, but it's backfiring. Johnny doesn't know what to do. He does know what to think. He really doesn't know!

* * *

Peanut went to get Johnny for the race when he sees who is there. The former queen of the greasers is there, but what is she doing to Johnny? He's holding his head,

"Johnny!"

He ran to them and glared at Lola,

"Alright, what did you do to Johnny?!"

She looked at him and raised her chin up out of annoyance,

"I didn't do anything."

Peanut is skeptical of what she said and went up to Johnny to check and see if he's okay,

"Hey Johnny, you okay?"

Johnny let go of his head and looked up to him and apologized,

"Sorry. What is it?"

?"

Peanut just looked at him with a stern look on his face and spoke up,

"Is Lola, botherin' you?"

Johnny didn't say anything and answered,

"Nah, she's just here."

Peanut is still worried and looked back to Lola. She is just looking Johnny as he went to his bike. Then that boy Johnny introduced came along,

"Senpai, the race is about to start."

Johnny turned to him and nodded,

"Right, I guess it's time, then."

The race is going to start, right. He needs to focus or else. Everyone is at their positions getting ready. He looked back at the audiences (which are a lot of the students from Bullworth) and sees her. She's there. The person he is waiting for. He could see she's been wearing makeup, she isn't the type to worry about makeup that much, she only wears the basic lip gloss and she sometimes wears eyeliner, but right now she went all out. She looks so beautiful. So, they're right. He is in love with her. He smiled to her and waved. She waved back to him, though more awkwardly. He kept on smiling and looked forward now finally getting and accepting what he's feeling and got his game on.

* * *

Kei is standing at the sidelines in the audience watching the race. Johnny is there looking a little troubled until he looked at the audience. She didn't know why, but he looked like he relaxed when he spotted her. He waved to her with a smile. That smile confused her. Why is he so happy to see her? She slowly raised her hand and waved back to him. He kept smiling and looked forward. She studied his face some more wondering about his behavior when Pinky came with snacks,

"Here are some commoner snacks. I have to say, I'm curious about what these 'potato chips' taste like."

Kei didn't say anything and just took one. Pinky didn't waste any time opening them and took out a chip and eat it,

"Wow, it's salty!"

Kei slowly ate her snack and commented,

"You shouldn't eat too much of these or you'll get fat."

She then ate another chip. Pinky tensed and looked at the bag,

"What? These are fattening?!"

"Yes. It's alright to eat them some of the time, but eating them every day will get you fat."

Pinky scrunched up her nose and turned to her,

"Why tell me that?"

"Because knowing you, you'd eat these everyday without control."

"What?! You make me sound like I'm some kind of child."

Pinky pouted at Kei. Kei only responded,

"It's because you are."

Pinky continued pouting and looked on to the racers. Kei manage to let out a small smile. Pinky stopped pouting and smiled herself. Mission accomplished. They all paid their attention to the race.

* * *

The race is on. Everyone cheered for their favorite racer as they tried to up each other trying to get ahead of the other. Kei silently watched the race also getting caught up with the crowd; Johnny is getting closer to the finish line. One more person to pass and he wins, Kei cheered for him, just like she promised and watched him go through the finish line, Peanut and other people that seems to be the greasers ran to him as he stopped his bike and raised his arms up being victorious.

* * *

Johnny feels great. He won the race again. He has to say, ever since losing to that buzz cut kid for Lola, he kind of had a lot to think about even though it took him a while to finally listen to that side of himself, and he's starting to get it. He turned to the other greasers as they went to him and congratulated him. He is laughing and smiling with his friend he didn't realize Lola came running to him,

"Oh, Johnny!"

She ran into his arms, nearly making him fall, Johnny is surprised by the sudden impact and looked at Lola with surprise; she looked back at him and crashed her lips onto his. He froze on the spot when she gave him a deep, kiss. He pulled away from her and looked over her shoulder seeing Kei standing with his greaser buddies.

* * *

Kei is trying to go through the crowd; Pinky kind of didn't really want to greet Johnny and his Greaser gang and hesitated when she lost Kei in the crowd. She panicked and tried looking for her when she bumped into Ricky, one of the greasers,

"What the- Why is a prep like you doin' here?!"

He said glaring at her. She was surprised but glared at him back,

"Why do you care?"

His glare at her hardened,

"What are you doin' here, rich girl?"

"Well, since you're so nosy, I came to watch the race, 'mother'."

She answered him giving attitude. The two of them glared at each other until Pinky broke it,

"Well, I'm going now, I need to find somebody."

She then went forward to where Johnny is, she guessed Kei went that way. Ricky tried catching up to her,

"Hey! The do you want with Johnny?!"

She rolled her eyes at that greaseball and continued her way to Johnny Vincent.

When Kei finally got to where Johnny is, she sees that same leather jacket girl she met at Bullworth Vale that one day with Johnny run past her nearly knocking her down, but causing her to drop her bag and ran into Johnny's arms. He turned to her and she kissed him. Kei picked up her bag and went to the front to congratulate him. He quickly pulled away from the kiss with that girl and spotted her,

"Kei!"

He looked from her to the girl and back to her,

"Uh… T-this ain't what you think!"

Kei looked at him questioningly and asked,

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't know what to say to that. Her response to Lola kissing him is obviously a Kei response. He can't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

This girl, Kei was it? Lola couldn't believe the reaction she got from this girl or lack thereof a reaction. So, does this mean she has got this situation all wrong? Johnny and this girl aren't dating whatsoever? She needs to confirm it.

That leather jacket girl let go of Johnny and went up to her and spoke,

"So, we meet again."

She stared at Kei, studying her, circling around her. Kei doesn't know what her problem is, but she's getting bothersome,

"May I help you?"

She asked the girl the same question just like the first time they've met only with a more firm tone in her voice. The girl stopped and spoke,

"Well, I see looks can be deceiving. I thought you would be the type to curl up in all the attention you're getting."

Kei looked at her sternly and spoke up,

"What are you trying to do? Make enemies with me? Or be friends with me?"

Watching Kei and Lola talking to each other is seriously a nightmare come true. Johnny doesn't know what will happen. Is Lola trying to fight Kei? He knows Kei doesn't fight. If she could he couldn't see her looking for one. And if they do, what would he do? Should he save Lola or Kei? What the hell?! Shouldn't that be the other way around?! All this thinking is driving him crazy!

Lola is amused by this girl and spoke up,

"Oh, no need to be like that. I'm just checking to see if Johnny has cheated on me with such a cute girl like you~."

The doll-like girl got caught off guard by what she said and shook her head,

"No, I'm not dating him."

That answer is satisfying to hear,

"Oh? Then I'm relieved!"

Lola then went to Johnny and clung onto his arm. He tensed and pulled his arm away from her.

* * *

Pinky finally got to where Kei and Johnny are and that Ricky guy followed her there, too. Pinky went to Kei's side and glared at Lola. Just seeing that girl strokes her the wrong way. Lola spots her and spoke up,

"Oh? Pinky Gauthier, it's a surprise to see you here."

Pinky glared at the greaser girl and commented,

"Well, I came here for an offer from a friend."

Johnny is stared at Pinky in shock and turned to Kei. Kei didn't seem to think this situation is a problem at all; he got off his bike and went to her,

"Kei, can I talk to you?"

She looked at him curiously,

"Um… Sure."

"Alone."

She didn't really get it but agrees. They're away from the crowd and Johnny looked at her sternly,

"Kei, what is a Prep doin' here?"

She now understands the reason why the greasers were all silent when they saw Pinky,

"I invited her to come watch the race."

He didn't know what to say and went back and forth. He stopped and spoke,

"I can't believe this! You knew they're our enemies, why did you befriend the enemy?!"

She furrowed her eyes at him,

"Well, you don't have to be friends with her."

"That's not what I meant! What if she's friends with you so those rich kids could ambush us?!"

She couldn't believe it,

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm part of your clique?"

He couldn't believe what she's saying,

"What? I thought of you as part of the group!"

"Did you forget? Your gang doesn't even know me! So how am I part of the clique?! I don't even dress like you!"

He glared at her,

"I don't care what you dress like! You're part of my gang! Don't be friends with her!"

She gritted her teeth and snapped at him,

"Don't tell me who I can or can't be friends with!"

He stayed silent from her sudden outburst. She glared angrily at him and yelled,

"Don't forget I'm not in any clique! I can be friends with anyone I want; you are not the boss of me! I'm no push over you can order around like you always do anymore!"

Her eyes widen and held her head in surprise. Johnny didn't get what's going on; she's suddenly reverting back to when they first met. This sudden way of conversing and her being shocked to whatever they're talking about leaving him confused again. She calmed down and just looked at the ground. He didn't know what to do, did he do something? She slowly looked back from him,

"I'm okay…"

"Kei-"

"I'm going. I'm not going to break Pinky like that. She's my friend, if you don't understand, then… I'm not friends with you anymore."

His eyes widened. Did she just… He didn't know what to do, he feels really hurt. It's not like they dated each other and is just breaking up or anything, but it just felt that way. He just watched her leave and headed to where his gang is.

* * *

Pinky doesn't really know these people and she feel uncomfortable, but there's this air that's going on when the Greaser clique are watching Johnny and Kei talk, she could from where she is that they're fighting. She didn't know why, but she didn't like what's going on.

* * *

Ricky watched to two of them argue and shook his head. He can't forgive that girl for hurting his leader like that. Johnny talked about her like she's the best in the world.

* * *

Peanut didn't know what to say, He thought Kei was okay and she did seem like the one to get Johnny out of the past, but she ended up making more scars for Johnny. He couldn't believe it. Kei then went to their direction; he just glared at her when she reached them.

* * *

Kei could see the greasers glaring at her. She didn't care and went to Pinky,

"Let's go."

Pinky looked at her worriedly and asked,

"What happened?"

Kei looked away from her,

"Nothing. Let's go."

Pinky didn't like the answer, but Kei didn't respond and just started walking. Pinky then quickly followed her tried to make her talk,

"Kei, come on, please! Tell me!"

She didn't answer and they finally left.

Johnny walked back to the others and everyone went to him to see if he's okay. He watched Kei leave with Pinky. She didn't even look back. It hurts. He hates this feeling.

* * *

Lola couldn't believe how easy she won Johnny back. They just fought and it's the end of it. All because Pinky showed up.

* * *

Pinky finally got Kei to talk and she couldn't believe what had happened between them. Kei and Johnny were arguing about her. She couldn't help but feel guilty about all of this,

"Kei… I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. I've said some unforgivable things to him that didn't even do anything to you… Of course things never turn out right."

They didn't say anything and just continued their way to the school.

* * *

Naoto kind of lost everyone when the race started, he was trying to buy some snacks and just couldn't find a good place to watch race and just sigh in defeat and just waited for the race to end and well he wanted to congratulate whoever won the race, which is Johnny, but when he found him, he could see, Johnny isn't so happy,

"Senpai? What happened?"

Johnny turned to him and shook his head,

"…It's nothin'."

Obviously Naoto didn't believe that. The lead Greaser sighed and spoke,

"Fine... I'll tell you later."

Naoto nodded to him and followed him around the place just because he thought he needed someone right now. He learned it's a girl he liked broke his heart. Even though they're just friends, she still hurt him. Naoto couldn't forgive whoever did this to Johnny, but what is he supposed to do about it?

* * *

**AN: Here is the chapter! Wow. It looks like Kei just made everyone hate her instead of making friends with Johnny's gang. She even broke her friendship with him too. What's going to happen?**


	10. Chapter 10: Carnivals Part 1

**AN: Hey. This is a two parter. so I'm going to post the second part later, so hold on and wait for the second part when I've finally got a clear scedule! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Carnivals Part 1**

It's now Halloween and it isn't a very up lifting thing for anyone who knows Kei or Johnny. The two of them haven't talked to each other since the race and Pinky is worried about Kei, she's been more closed off and isn't even talking to anyone not even her. She needs to do something.

* * *

Kei feels like she's just started going to this school again. Studying and nothing but. She doesn't know if she can talk again. After that incident with the Jocks and Earnest, and her fight with Johnny, she feels like she's destined to be alone. But Pinky's there and she's been telling her to make amends with Johnny, she doesn't know if he would forgive her. She's afraid to face him.

The Auto Shop, Johnny Vincent is just doing half-ass work on his car and the teacher, Neil could tell,

"Hey. Quit your half-ass and bring your misery elsewhere."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shut up."

Johnny snapped back and then left the shop. Despite how Neil said it, he understands, in his weird sort of way. (Probably went through the same thing) Peanut, Ricky and the others just watch Johnny leave the auto shop, it feels like he's dating Lola all over again. Only this time, this girl isn't at all like Lola, just the opposite. And she's hurting him the opposite way Lola does. They still can't over that. Johnny is out of the auto shop and took out a cigarette and lit it up. He really can't think at all. He really is caught up on Kei. He even developed half an obsession, like with Lola. And Lola's been constantly bothering him from the day of the race to now. He considered going back with Lola in that moment, but didn't. The bell has rung and all the students have left their classes, Johnny then left the auto shop, thinking of hanging around the town. He then went passed the entrance of the school and saw Kei, exit the school, she spotted him as well they stop in their tracks and just stared at each other.

* * *

Kei didn't know what to say, he wanted to say something to her, but didn't know what to say either; the door to the school then opened and Pinky exited then spotted Johnny,

"Oh. H-hi."

Johnny turned to her and just stared, Kei then started walking going passed him, not taking a glance at him, Pinky then followed her, throwing worried glances at Johnny. He watched her leave and headed to the entrance which got to stare at Kei's back for a while until she went into the girl's dorm, which is where she always spends her time in, he rubbed the back of his neck and left the school.

* * *

Kei didn't say anything about that just now, she just went into her room and that's it. This is getting out of hand. Pinky needs to do something and fast! She went to her own room, which she didn't share her own room with and started thinking of how to get them to talk to each other again.

Peanut and two others, which is Ricky and Lucky are just hanging around the auto shop just talking about their leader while taking a smoke,

"Man, Johnny's been acting weird since that girl hurt 'im." Peanut spoke,

One agreed and Ricky spoke,

"Well, women are one a' the most complicated people ever."

"Anyway, how are we gonna get Johnny to stop bein'… You know. Down. He even started snappin' at people."

They all shrug and just let out sighs of smoke. When they hear footsteps heading toward them,

"So, you're all worried about your friend as well."

They turned to whoever it is talking to them and could see Pinky,

"What do you want?"

Peanut demanded, she brushed off his question and went right to the point,

"I have a plan to make the two of them to apologize to each other."

"Why are you talkin' to us for?"

She placed her arms at her hips and spoke,

"Well, enough talk from all of you. All I need is one of you."

She then looked at each of them wondering who Johnny's closest friend is and took hold of Ricky's jacket sleeve,

"You will do just fine."

"Huh?"

"You will ask Kei on a date!"

"What?!"

Kei is studying for English class when she realized her book is gone. She got up and checked her side of the room and then Mandy's side of the room, she couldn't find it. She gave up searching for the thing decided to borrow the assigned book from the library. When she left the dorm while heading to the library, she is encountered by one of Johnny's friends. She doesn't know his name, though… Is his name Peanut?

Kei is pondering about his name in her head when Ricky stopped in front of her,

"Uh… H-hey, I'm… Ricky… And… Uh…"

He kind of didn't know what to say. She just stared at him and didn't really say anything back, waiting for him to speak. He know he needs to bring her to the amusement park which has an event going on every Halloween, but he doesn't know how to talk to her about it. Ricky is just feeling really awkward, He can't wait to find Pinky and just… yell at her. He really can't do anything to her, though. He could see Kei is getting impatient with whatever he wants,

"Do you need anything?"

That's pretty much her response to any new person she meets it seems. And it never sounds friendly. Ricky then tried to remember what he's supposed to do and stuttered,

"Uh… Well, you see… There's this thing goin' on at the amusement park-"

"No."

She then walking passed him; Ricky just froze in place having his heart broken into a million pieces. He didn't even get to finish what he had to say! Wow! She's brutal!

* * *

From afar Pinky just face palmed at the poor display that is in front of her. She shook her head at the useless greaseball. He got shot down faster than a duck during the hunting season. He just stood there looking like a pathetic loser as Kei left. Pinky sighs and came out of her hiding place and went to the crying Greaser,

"Why are you crying?"

He turned to her and sniffed,

"I got rejected…"

She rolls her eyes at him,

"Oh, come on! You aren't really going to ask her on a date! Besides, you don't even like her that way anyway!"

Ricky just sniffed again and spoke,

"But it still hurt…"

She shook her head again,

"You're useless!"

He wiped the tears and glared at the girl,

"Uh- What the hell do you think will happen?! That girl ain't the type to accept random guys askin' her out! Aren't you her friend? I thought you know her?!"

Pinky just gave him an 'oh yeah' look. He couldn't believe it,

"Don't tell me you didn't even think this through."

She turned away from him and just looked lost but trying her best to look like she knows what she's doing. He shook his head and spoke,

"Just… Forget about it. Tell her, you're goin' to the amusement park and ask 'er to join you. And while you're at that, I'll tell Johnny to join me and the boys to hang there."

"Oh, that makes sense. I never thought Greasers could be geniuses!"

He stared blankly at her and responded,

"Well, I never thought Rich kids could be stupid."

She got taken aback by his comment and glared at him. The two of them just glared at each other until Pinky broke it,

"Well. I'll be telling Kei, now!" She told him angrily and left,

Ricky shook his head and went to get the boys to find Johnny and convince him to get to the amusement park.

Kei is now in front of the library and was just about to go inside when,

"Kei!"

She turned around see could see Pinky running towards her, she wondered what she wanted and asked her,

"What's wrong?"

Pinky stopped in front of her and catches her breath,

"I've. Found. You."

Kei raised her eye brow when Pinky straighten up,

"Let's go somewhere."

Kei wondered what she meant,

"To the amusement park! There' a special event going on and I want to go!" Pinky explained. Kei crossed her arms and spoke,

"We can't. We have homework."

Pinky shook her head and whined,

"But, this event only comes every year! It's the only time I get to dress up in a costume!"

"Well, since it comes every year, then you can go to the next one."

This girl is unbelievable! Pinky pouted at her,

"Nope! I'm not going to wait that long! And besides! You need to check the amusement park!"

Kei let out a sigh. Of course, Pinky wants to go somewhere. And when you tell her she can't, she won't budge. She's that stubborn. Kei stared blankly at her and asked,

"Alright, what do you do there this holiday?"

"Well. You get to dress up and there are fun houses set up for Halloween! It'll be so much fun!"

Pinky then grabbed her arm and started pulling her,

"Hey! Stop pulling!" Kei yelled at her, and of course she didn't listen.

Johnny is just sitting on the porch at the front of the apartment having a smoke when Naoto exited it,

"Oh. Senpai. What's wrong?"

Johnny lifted his head up to look at him and shrugged,

"Eh. Just sittin' here lookin' at nothin'."

"Isn't that something?" Naoto pointed out.

Johnny let out a sigh letting out puffs of smoke in the air,

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Naoto then sat beside him on the porch,

"If you are unhappy, you can always talk to me."

What he said made Johnny laugh,

"Kid, that's a little cheesy, but I get that you care, but… I'm fine. I'm just tryin' to get over the fact the girl I like doesn't like me back and the fact she chose a Prep over me."

Naoto turned to him curiously and spoke up,

"Wait. Isn't that Prep a girl?"

Johnny quickly turned his head to him and yelled,

"She doesn't swing that way!"

Naoto still gave him questioning looks which now got the greaser thinking about what her preference is,

"Well… At least I think she doesn't swing that way."

Johnny just went silent and pondered, now and by doing that, he just felt even more miserable. All this time he might be fighting a losing battle with himself and with love; how the hell did he turned into Ricky?! Naoto watch him make so many faces of despire and stood up,

"Well. I'm going now."

Johnny looked up at him with a depressed look on his face and nodded,

"Okay. See ya."

He then went back to moping. Then the transfer student left, Johnny is just finish with his cigarette and dropped it on the ground joining with the other cigarette buds on the ground. He was going to take out another one when he sees Peanut, Ricky and Lefty heading towards him,

"Hmm? What's up, guys?"

Peanut looked all stone faced, making him too obvious and Ricky noticed and quickly went in front of him and spoke,

"Uh hey, Johnny, you wanna hit the theme park? There are more funhouses this year. Probably be a good idea to go there when you're down, ya know?"

Johnny sighed and shook his head,

"Nah. Not in the mood. You guys can go ahead…"

Lefty shook his head and spoke,

"Johnny, I hate to tell you this, but… You gotta get over it! There are more better girls! I bet there are really cute ones at the park as we speak. Besides, that Lola ain't good anyway!"

"Uh-"

Johnny tried to correct him but Lefty interrupted,

"No, boss! You need this!"

Johnny, stayed silent for a minute and sighed,

"Fine… Whatever."

So, Johnny is convinced to go. Of course, he would be surprised when he sees the surprise.


	11. Chapter 11:Carnivals Part 2

**AN: finally! Here is the second half! XD Like I said. XP So, yeah. Was in a hurry, because I had too many things going on in one day and now I'm exaughsted! =_= But, I've got the energy to add things in this and post it, so... If it sounded too weird, I'm sorry. I'm tired and need to sleep now. I bet I'm going to be sore in the morning from the karate. XD Anyway! with all the whining aside, here is the second half of the chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Oh, yeah. *smacks Lola across the cheek* That's for causing so much trouble! 8(**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Carnivals Part 2**

Pinky couldn't believe how lamely dressed Kei is, she told Pinky she wanted to dress like a ghost and she only came out in a white dress (which isn't one of her nice dresses, it seems) and her hair messily in front of her face with black eye shadow under her eyes to act as bags. Sure she scared Pinky when she just stood behind her, but now that she got used to it, and got a better look, Kei's costume isn't so scary. It's not her fault she didn't own a costume. She doesn't even celebrate Halloween. The only thing close to Halloween where she lived is a festival called the Obon Festival and it's celebrated around July and August, but since Japan doesn't really celebrate Halloween where she used to stay. Maybe Tokyo, but not where she used to live, she felt awkward for not having a Halloween costume when stay in Bullworth. Pinky could feel the awkward atmosphere and tried to comfort her,

"Uh, you know. It's alright if you don't have a costume… I mean, a girl in a white dress is scary. When they act creepy, right? Though, I guess we should have bought a devil costume so we can match!"

Kei just stared blankly at Pinky. The Prep girl decided to dress up as an angel for Halloween, Kei doesn't really understand why Pinky wants her to dress up as a devil for Halloween she doesn't really see the appeal. And if it were her choice if there are two costumes. One Angel and one Devil, she'd choose the angel. Just because it looked cuter.

They finally made it to the theme park and paid for their tickets. Pinky was acting a little strange when she started looking around,

"What's wrong?"

Pinky could see the Greasers enter the and quickly turn to Kei,

"Come on, Kei, let's go look at the front of the fun house!"

She then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to one of the fun houses.

Johnny doesn't know why, but, they're acting weird. Ricky spotted Pinky and turned to Johnny and the others,

"So, uh. Let's have some fun!"

They then followed Pinky to where she's going with Johnny not knowing it of course.

Pinky sees them approach and spoke,

"Oh, I need to find the restroom, you stay here, okay?"

Kei raised her eye brow and nodded. She then left Kei to search for the 'restroom'.

Ricky could see Pinky leave and went to Peanut,

"Okay, this is it. We gotta make Johnny get to that Kei girl."

"Okay…"

They made it to where the fun house where Kei is but a few feet away, the three Greasers were planning to lose Johnny in the crowd so he would have to look for them and when he does, he will be heading toward Kei and the fun house. They waited for a bit and went for it, the three of them scattered. Johnny wondered didn't know what they were doing and tried his best to keep up with them by following Peanut,

"You guys! Slow down will ya?"

And to his dismay, he lost them. He looked around and sighed,

"The hell is with that?"'

He started walking and accidently bumped into someone who is a head smaller than him,

"Watch it!"

The one he bumped into didn't like his tone and snapped back,

"You're the one who should watch where you're going, you buffoon!"

He growled and looked at the person and could see who it is. At first he couldn't recognize who it was, by the messy hair in front of her face and lame looking white dress, but her body structure is recognizable. Of course he would never tell Kei he was staring at her around the chest area at all.

* * *

Kei looked up to the jerk with no manners when she sees who it is. Of course, she should have known. His way of talking is distinct and besides he's the one, who does all the talking,

"Ah. Kei! Didn't know it was you."

She just glared at him and spoke,

"Well, you should learn not to be rude to people in the first place."

Her talking to him like this is just painful to him, it just feel like she's being more unfriendly on purpose,

"Uh… Yeah. Got it."

Kei could see his face expression and turned away and ask,

"So, what are you doing here?"

He looked away from her and answered,

"Jus' hangin' around with my buds. How 'bout you?"

"I came here with Pinky. And like you, the same thing."

The two of them didn't say anything and just looked around their surroundings,

"Uh. Anyway. I'm goin' to look for my buds."

He was about to leave when some popcorn machine tipped over and nearly fall on Johnny. Luckily, he jumped backwards from the falling machine,

"Holy-"

Kei went to see if he's okay. He's okay. She sighed and spoke,

"Well. That was strange."

"That's all you gotta say?"

"Why? Do I have to say anymore?"

He glared at her and snapped,

"Why the hell are you so damn cold?!"

Kei just glared at him,

"You should know."

He didn't know what to say. She then turned around and was about to leave when some guys started fighting, causing one of them to bump into her, making her fall back. Johnny caught her before she fell to the ground and went to yell at the two guys,

"Hey! What where you're goin', asshole!"

Those guys glared at him,

"Why don't you mind your own business, asshole?!"

It evident they're piss off from whatever they were fighting about. Johnny of course wouldn't hear it and grabbed one of the two guys' shirt,

"Shuddup! You better say sorry for knocking over my girl, or else!"

Kei's gave him a questioning look and ask,

"What do you mean, your girl?"

Johnny tensed by what she pointed out on what he said and shook his head,

"Uh! It ain't like that! I mean… "

He then turns to the two guys all flustered and annoyed and yelled,

"Just apologize, damn it! You wanna get the tar beaten outta you?!"

The two men stopped glaring at the flustered greaser and didn't say anything. Kei thought the situation is getting ridiculous and butted in,

"Whatever. Let's go."

She then grabbed Johnny by the arm and started dragging him away from the awkward situation.

They found a table that's far away from the crowd and the two men and sat down. The lead Greaser didn't know what to say and Kei is just resting her chin on her hand, staring off into a distance. The silence between the two of them is unbearable,

"You so know what your friends have planned, right?"

He just looked at her, not getting what she meant, she could tell,

"They're trying to get you to talk to me. Pinky is trying to do the same thing."

"What? You mean, they're working together?"

Kei nodded,

"I can tell from a mile away. She makes all of this too obvious, I don't know why you didn't find any of this suspicious."

His eye brow twitched and then remembered how Peanut was acting,

"Now that you mention it, Peanut was actin' weird."

She nodded and spoke,

"Yeah, so that means, Pinky and your friends planned this out."

"What?! Why the hell would they do that?"

She didn't answer him and shook her head. He didn't understand until he thought about yesterday,

"Ah. That's it."

Kei then looked at him. He just didn't say anything afterwards. Kei sighed and got up,

"I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait."

She turned to him waiting for whatever he's going to say,

"Sorry for yesterday."

He kind of didn't know what else to say but continued,

"You already know how my clique ain't so friendly with her kind, so I acted on it. And… Tellin' you that you're part of my clique is kind of selfish of me, I get it. It's just. I didn't want someone else hangin' around you."

She didn't get it. What does he mean? She still got that questioning look and he just didn't want to explain himself,

"A-anyway, that's what I had a problem with…"

So, that all he'll say. Kei nodded trying to piece together what he meant and then looked down,

"I-I want to apologise to you as well. I didn't mean to say all of that. It's just, Pinky is my friend, too and she isn't what you think she is. She's actually really nice even though she can be a handful… I just felt angry when you wanted me to stop being friends with her."

He scratched the back of his head looking away from her,

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just makin' you break the only friendship you had made outside of ours, right?"

Kei nodded,

"I just felt protective of Pinky. She's like a little sister to me. I don't know what she would do if I wasn't there."

"Ah, I get it. She does look like the type to forget stuff."

She chuckled and nodded,

"Yes, that's why."

* * *

From far away, Pinky smiled feeling triumphant,

"We did it!"

It's obvious she's oblivious of what they were saying about her. The greasers just nodded in agreement with her,

"Yeah. Thanks, Ricky for plannin' this."

"Ah, It's nothing' I didn't want Johnny to mess it up Like I have."

Pinky couldn't believe them,

"Hey! I was the one who had this idea!"

He just gave her a blank stare,

"Yeah, sure. Makin' me humiliate myself in front of that girl."

"Well… I gave you an idea! So, I helped you with this!"

Peanut and Lefty just watch those two argue then went back to watching their leader and that ghost girl when they just found empty seats,

"Uh, guys? We lost them."

Pinky and Ricky stopped bickering and turned to them.

* * *

So, Johnny decided to bring Kei to one of the fun houses because he thought they should ditch the guys that were watching them, which are their friends. Kei agreed of course, she doesn't like the idea of this whole idea, anyway. She thought it's childish and stupid. But it worked. They apologized to each other and they're friends again, but having their friend spy on them is just a little too far, so, the Fun House it is. They've to go to the one that's the scariest. It was Kei's idea and he agreed. He was hoping to hold her hand if she was scared, but that didn't happened,

"So… You ain't scared?"

She shook her head,

"No. These are fascinating, though. I'm impressed with how they decorated this place."

He's kind of disappointed,

"Oh. Anything you scared of?"

She was thinking about what she's afraid of and couldn't get anything,

"No."

Well. He isn't satisfied with that answer and started naming things that might scare her and she just shook her head at each one. She's amused by this until it kind of got old,

"Are you getting tired of asking what I'm afraid of?"

"No."

The answer is just amusing. She shook her head with a small smile, they didn't say anything for a while until he spoke,

"Do you… Um…"

He tried thinking up a conversation and struggled with his words. She waited for him to speak, he finally did,

"W-what kinda music you listen to?"

She thought of it for a bit and answered,

"…I like… Music."

He gave her a blank stare,

"Any specific kind?"

She blushed and turned away,

"Um… I don't have a specific kind…"

She felt awkward and he could feel it in the air. He sighed,

"Well, what kind of music do you play on the piano?"

"Oh, simple songs, like the Moonlight Sonata and… um… Beethoven's…"

She then went inaudible after that. He tried straining his ears and started wondering, Huh? You not into music?"

"No, it's nothing like that! I just don't know what I like."

"Oh, so you don't have a preference?"

She nodded. Well, he sort learned something new about her; though he's happy he got her to soften up around him again. She then asked him,

"How about you?"

"Me? Rockabilly's the way to go."

He didn't even have to think about it,

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Call me old fashioned, but music today kinda sucks."

"Oh, I guess so."

"You know. Here."

"I... I understand."

He looked up at the sky and asked,

"So, do you celebrate Halloween?"

She shook her head,

"No, not where I used to live at least."

"So, no ghosts or anything?"

"Well, there's a festival called Obon…"

The two of them talked until they got to the entrance of the carnival where they see their friends,

"Kei! There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

Pinky scolded her; Kei stared blankly at her until she felt uneasy,

"Uh… What's with that look?"

Kei then gave her and the three greasers a suspicious look,

"So, why are you all together?"

Peanut, Ricky and Lefty tensed when Johnny spoke,

"Yeah. And why does it look like you were lookin' for us? Together?"

All four of them tensed and Ricky stuttered,

"W-well… It's just-'"

"Okay! Fine! We couldn't stand the weird mopey atmosphere you give off, Johnny! So, we planned on bringin' you and that Kei, girl together to fix things with you!"

Peanut explained to him finally feeling the pressure. He couldn't hide anything from Johnny. He just couldn't. The ones with him started sweating, Pinky too is sweating. Kei just stared at her until she confessed herself,

"Uh! I-it's not what you think…"

"Pinky, you're so obvious it hurts. Besides, I already figure it out from the beginning."

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"You left in a hurry."

While that was happening, Johnny is scolding his friends as well,

"Don't do this again! One a' these weird, sappy match up crap! What are you, kids?!"

"Sorry, boss…"

* * *

So, after that, they decided it's time to go, Kei and Johnny are ahead of them talking while Pinky and the others are in the back. Ricky took a glance at Pinky and spoke,

"Uh… thanks for helpin' us out."

"Don't take it the wrong way."

He looked at her questioningly and she continued,

"I only did this for Kei. She's my friend. I know she was miserable since that whole thing with the jocks and Earnest, especially with that whole thing yesterday. I didn't do this for Johnny Vincent and you greasers remember that."

He stayed silent and understood. But does saying that help? Won't Derby Harrington know about this? Who knows? And she hopes it never reaches him.

* * *

Johnny remembered something he wanted to say to Pinky so he excused himself to Kei and asked if he can talk to her friend for a while, Pinky had no idea why this greaseball want to talk about when,

"So… Uh, Pinky."

"What is it?"

"It's about you and Kei."

She doesn't understand what he's trying to say. He scratched the back of his head and asked,

"Are you into Kei?"

"What do you mean by that, anyway?"

"What I mean is do you have feeling for Kei?"

Smack! Pinky slapped him across the face. Everyone turned to him and Pinky, wondering what had happened,

"Oww! The hell was that for?!"

"You pervert! I didn't know you're into that sort of thing! And no I don't see her that way! I happen to like men! Not other girls! And definitely not boys!"

She then turned away from him and walked back to Kei, who is completely confused,

"I… Guess I shouldn't be asking?"

"Yes."

Pinky while looking straight ahead,

"Let's go now. The school is right there."

She then went ahead as Kei said good bye Johnny and his friends,

"It's a great first Halloween, Thank you."

Johnny's ear then started getting warm,

"Huh? It's nothing, we can hang out anytime, if you want."

"Alright, I guess I want to meet everyone."

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be more nicer next time."

She nodded and ran after Pinky waving to them.

The two girls are now heading to the girl's dorm when they bumped into Lola,

"You!" Pinky growled,

She really doesn't like her at all. She even couldn't believe what the girl greaser chose to wear for Halloween as well! Kei didn't understand why she's responding to this girl so strongly than before,

"How dare you wear that!"

Lola gave her a cool, but confused look,

"What do you mean?"

"That!"

Pinky then pointed at her outfit. The devil costume; Kei seriously doesn't see the problem,

"Why are you wearing that?!"

"Oh, this? Obviously It looks great on me. And… Oh. I see you've dressed as an Angel, how cute."

Pinky's fists tightened so hard they quivered. The situation is getting unnecessarily tense. Over costumes. Kei needs to do something fast,

"That costume deserves to be dressed by Kei!"

'_What?'_

Kei gave her a blank stare. Pinky just continued,

"Me and her were supposed to dress as the Angel and Devil! Not you and me!"

So, it's too late. This has already gone out of hand and there's no turning back. Kei let out a sigh and started heading to her room, Lola and Pinky just continued arguing,

"I'm going, now. It's really nice that we get to go to the carnival. Good night."

Pinky didn't hear her. Kei sighed again and entered her dorm room, trying her best not to wake Mandy up. She slipped into her night attire and went to bed, happy she got to make up with Johnny,

'_I'm happy me and Johnny are friends again. Maybe it's time to make amends with Earnest again. I want everything to be alright between us. I guess I finally know not to give up so easily, now. Guess I have to thank Pinky for that…'_

She smiled and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Reminiscence

**AN: **Hey, I finally got it up! This time it's even more longer! XD I surprise myself sometimes. XP But, yeah! Here it is! Also, I think I took too long got distracted with my new phone I bought on Monday and started playing with it! XP I also got Otome games and everything! :D I friggin' love those games! 3 So yeah! :) Here is the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Reminiscence**

There is one period left and Naoto is still thinking about who this girl Johnny keeps talking about. She sounded like a girl he used to know. He even hoped he would never see her again. He got a little startled by the bell as it rang, signalling the class is done for the day. He gathered his things and got up from his desk. He really hates this school. Everyone are jerks and losers. But one thing in this school he doesn't hate is the greaser clique. They looked like they have a better grasp of life than anyone in this school. And he could relate to them easily. They know how to have fun. They joke and have stories to tell. They even have scars as well. They're exactly the people he knows so well, since he's just like them in his way. Not only does he relate to the greasers, he looks up to them, Johnny Vincent especially. Naoto let out a sigh and just decided to skip the last class; he felt he has no reason to go. He then headed to the auto shop to visit Johnny and the others.

* * *

It's a pretty fine day for Johnny. Even though he hasn't said anything to Kei about his feelings for her, it's fine. As long as she isn't with anyone else, he'll be happy.

* * *

The greaser clique doesn't know whether to feel happy for him or not, but it's been a while since they've seen their leader so happy. Peanut especially is glad Johnny's happier than when he was with Lola. That Kei girl's influence is new. They've never heard anything about Kei that is bad, except for that Yakuza rumor, but that sounded farfetched in its self it's obviously a lie. But still. They just couldn't help feeling uneasy.

* * *

Johnny is hanging around at the auto shop having one of his smokes when Naoto called to him,

"Senpai!"

The kid waved to him until he reached to where Johnny is,

"Oh, hey." He greeted him. He's still getting used to the whole 'Senpai' business,

This guy, Naoto, he's been hanging around the auto shop more often now, they clique knows him pretty well and liked him enough to consider him part of the group, besides. He lives in New Coventry to not see him around. Johnny especially, he is his apartment neighbour after all,

"So, Senpai. Are you and that girl finally dating?"

Naoto's answer sounded kind of sudden and a little strange, but he answered the boy anyway,

"No. I don't know when to ask her, to tell you the truth."

"Why not?"

Johnny blow out smoke in the air and answered,

"Well… She ain't like any girl I'm used to."

"How so?"

"Well… She's quiet. And ain't like a greaser, Also her life is drastically different than mine."

"She sounds very vague…"

"Yeah, that too."

Naoto then piece together what kind of girl he liked in his head and spoke,

"So, this girl is a quiet vague girl who sounds serious and has a very rich life. Is she part of the Preps?"

Johnny just shook his head,

"Nah, she ain't in any clique, actually. She just got to this school a few months ago."

The boy didn't say anything and started pondering. Johnny didn't know why Naoto's getting all quiet like that but let it go,

"Well, kid. I think it's time for me to go."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Just hang around town, also I'm thinkin' of introducing her to the gang properly, since the last time didn't go so well. Freaked out over nothing. As it turned out, that stupid rich girl was okay."

He then headed out of the auto shop,

"Well, see ya around, Naoto. I gotta pick up some things."

Naoto watched Johnny leave, now wondering who this girl is.

* * *

It's now a break before the final period and she that it's the best time to apologize to Earnest again. She also wants to be friends.

'_But, what if he hates me? What if they hate me? I did cause problems back at the foot ball field…'_

The thought is jarring. She now started having second thoughts. She walked back and forth in front of the student council door and decided she'll just leave, but when she started walking, the door opened and out came Earnest Jones,

"Kei? Is that you?"

She tensed and awkwardly turned around,

"Yeah. It's me." She spoke harshly,

She mentally slapped herself. She didn't mean to be so harsh. They didn't say anything. Kei looked at the ground trying to find the words to say to him when he spoke,

"Are you okay, now?"

She looked back at him with wide eyes and nodded. He smiled,

"Thank goodness! I was about to think you'll never want help the council since that incident with the Jocks. You know because of our extreme rivalry and such."

She took in how Earnest spoke to her,

"…You aren't avoiding me…?"

He is confused by her question and replied,

"What? Oh no! I'm not avoiding you; I just thought you needed space from all of that. I mean, you tried to help me but ended up getting hurt in the process."

She listened to every word he's said and sighed in relief,

"I see. But, you should have told me you were just giving me space, or even just tell Pinky. She made it very convincing that you were afraid to be near me now. It… made me feel even guiltier."

She looked away sadly from him. Earnest gasped from that and cried,

"Oh! I didn't mean for the misunderstanding! I'm sorry!"

His way of apologizing is very over exaggerated, like everything he does, even though she's still getting used to his weird way of speaking she understands,

"It's alright. But, please inform me or Pinky, like I said."

"I will from now on! I mean… You already know I like you."

He smiled to her. She nodded, giving him a small and almost hard to miss smile, but he caught it and blushed. She nodded to him and spoke,

"If there is anything you need, then I'm available."

She turned around and was about to leave when Earnest yelled,

"Wait!"

He held her hand and tried to pull her in a kiss when she karate chopped him across the face making him to fall on the floor,

"Ow!"

"You moron!"

She yelled angrily and she stomped away. Earnest held his cheek and watched Kei leave all googly-eyed and a goofy grin on his face. He seriously thought that was the moment when she'd confessed to him or something, but he was wrong. Though he's glad she's slowly being nice to him.

* * *

Johnny thought of waiting for Kei, but there are still a few hours left until school ends. It sucks because he could just bare with the whole lecture if not for the fact he didn't have the same last class as Kei, so, what to do? He could leave the school, but he'd miss her and had to leave her be. Every day after school, if he didn't say hi to her, she'd just head straight to the girl's dorm and never leave. The only time he ever found her outside the girl's dorm at this time is when she leaves the school heading to the dorm, or hangs around the benches where they first became friends. But that's when she and Mandy are having their fights or something, but that had now come to a halt and Mandy's been practicing non-stop. He seriously doesn't know why. He scratched the back of his head and decided to just hanging around the auto shop until the bell for the last class rings.

* * *

The bell has rung and Johnny is standing the front of the school entrance watching the door. Every student exited that door and him just staring at it. Little did he know he's scaring the little kids, the non-cliques and the Nerds when they exited to the door; he stared until he got tired of it,

"Where is she? Kei hasn't exited yet. She should be heading to the dorm by now."

He said to himself. He walked back and forth until he decided to enter the school. He decided to find her. He checked all of down stairs and each room, nothing, so she must be up stairs. He went up stairs and heard faint sounds of a piano playing. It's came from the music room. He went there and slowly opened the door. He peeked in and could see Kei on the piano playing a beautiful piece. He doesn't know who and what song it is, but it's nice. He couldn't help but watch her play. She even seemed like she's singing to the song, but it's hard to hear. He then could see the music teacher walk in front of the door and opened it fully, making him almost fall to the ground due to him leaning on the door,

"Ah! Johnny Vincent! I'm surprised to see you here!"

She said. From that, Kei stopped playing and turned to the two of them. She got up from the piano, surprised to see him,

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

He looked towards her and muttered,

"Uh… I came to check up on you."

"Oh. How did you know I was here?"

He seriously doesn't know how to answer that, when,

"Kei, Ave Maria. This is the best choice I've ever made!"

The music teacher, Ms. Peters said looking at the music notes that is a copy of the same one on the piano. Kei looked up at her and ask,

"So, you chose this song for the choir to sing?"

"Yes! I will make them sing the German version! It will be fantastic!"

"Okay."

Ms. Peters gathered her things and said,

"And you'll be play for the choir, right?"

Kei didn't remember agreeing to any of that and tried to speak when the teacher interrupts,

"Good! Well, be seeing you at practice, then."

She leaves. Johnny watched all of that and could see the confusion on her face,

"You know, you can say no, right?"

She turned to him and sat back down on the piano bench,

"Well, I would still help, either way. I just hope she'd ask first."

She set the sheets up to the first page and is ready to play again,

"So, you're sayin' you're a 'yes man'."

"No, not really, I do say no, but I always ended up helping, anyway."

When she said it that way it just kind of sounded like that kid a while ago, when the school was in more chaos than usual, Johnny just forgot about. That kid always does things for people, but of course, the kid did all that for his own benefit but, he can be a little cool, in a way. He did save Johnny from the asylum after all. If Kei ever heard about that would she judge? Would she finally think he's bad to be around? He frowned at the thought, she then started playing the piano. He turned to her and went to the piano and leaned on it, listening to her. It's nice. He listened to her play when she stopped,

"Hmm? Why's you stopped?"

She looked at him and blushed,

"It's because you're just staring at me."

He tensed and felt his face warm up,

"Oh. Sorry about that. I know you don't like people starin'."

The then turned to the piano keys and placed her hand on them,

"You know? It's been a while since I've played the piano."

"Oh?"

She nodded and continued,

"Back home, I used to play all the time. When I was little, I've always practiced. I even played and hoped my father would have time to just listen to me play."

Her eyes then became sad,

"But, it didn't matter… He's always too busy."

He guesses he could understand her. His own father didn't really pay any attention to him either. He thought about it when she spoke again,

"I… Want to help my father. He's worked so hard I'm sure. One time he fainted during a meeting. When I've heard that, I was scared, you know? I thought I've lost him, too."

He listened to her speak. He thought she's incredible. She wanted to take over for her father so he could rest easy, but why? Why is she telling him this? She turned away from the piano and stared out the window and said more,

"My mother died when I was younger… It must have put a strain on him. He and my mother were very close. They were inseparable, but of course, till death do they part…"

She now had a painfully sad look on her face,

"It's all my fault."

Now he's confused,

"What? What do you mean by that?"

She gritted her teeth and looked to him,

"I was the one that killed her."

Her eyes now brimmed with tears,

"I was so stupid… When I was only five, I was playing near the road. But of course, one of my toys went to the rod and I went to retrieve it and you know what happened? She saved me. My mother ran to the road and saved me. Of course mothers would do anything for their children… But, I shouldn't have been saved… All I do is just cause so much misery."

"Stop it."

She shook her head,

"No, you don't get it, no matter what I do, everyone is never happy with me."

"That ain't true!"

She stopped and waited on what he had to say,

"I'm happy with you. I…"

He wanted to say it, but he couldn't do it so instead of that he said,

"You're one of my most important friends."

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile,

"Just like him." she muttered,

He honestly doesn't understand what she meant, but didn't push into it. She smiled and spoke,

"My father is a great person. You should meet him sometime. Even though, I've caused him so much trouble, he still loves me. And he may not look like it, but he's genuinely a kind man."

Johnny is really impressed by how much she cared about her father and asked,

"So, why do you want to talk about your father for?"

She smiled and answered,

"It's his birthday today. I'm sad I couldn't celebrate it, but it's understandable. I need to be here of course."

Now, that's the thing he's so curious about. Why is she here in Bullworth in the first place? What happened? She never talked about it. She then apologized,

"I'm sorry for talking so much. I just felt I need to let if all out."

He understood,

"Oh, nah. It's fine. I'm glad I'm the one you wanted to talk to about."

He is glad. It meant she trusts him. He wanted to tell her about himself since her felt it's not fair for her to give such a painful past and not tell his own so he started,

"Your dad sounds awesome. My old man ain't so great. I mean, all he does is mope around and do nothing. He even drinks his troubles away 'cause my ma left."

She listened. He wants her to know he trusts her just as much she trusts him.

* * *

While they were talking, they didn't realize someone was listening in on their conversation. Outside in the hall is Lola Lambardi. She doesn't like how close they are. She doesn't like Kei. It obvious he will forget her. She thought he'd always be there. Why did he just go back on his word like that?! He said he'd always be there for her, he said he'd always be there for her. But it's all a lie. Lola needs all of this to stop. She will win him over again. No one should ever take him away from her. Ever. She will make Kei's life a living hell. She thought there is no reason to stay and decided to leave.

* * *

Johnny has told Kei very personal things in his life and she feels like she's made a fool of herself, but he said humans suffer in different ways. It's true. No matter what status, everyone suffers. He told her the time he met Peanut and the others and what got him into rock n' roll,

"How I got into rock n' roll was when I was around eleven. I found a record player and some records that are actually in good condition, so I just thought the thing looked cool and brought it in. I learned the record player and the records were owned by a neighbor of ours, but he passed away and no one really wants his stuff. It's kinda sad, really. So, in the end it got thrown in the trash."

Kei was sad by that and he continued,

"But well. I took 'em in. I could tell the old guy really takes care of that record player since it's been fixed a buncha times. In fact it still will now. And that's how I got into the greaser way."

As he talked about that, he subconsciously reached out for her hand and took it. She suddenly tensed and suddenly thought of 'his' hand onto hers and let out a gasp and quickly pulled her hand away from Johnny. He didn't know he was holding her hand for a few seconds, but her sudden gasp making him realize what he did,

"Oh, sorry." He apologized,

Even though he apologized, Kei just looked like she's lost in her thoughts again. Her reaction is off again,

"Kei?"

Looking at her face now, she didn't seem happy at all. Kei quickly stood up from the piano and took the music notes and shoved them in her bag. She doesn't like this atmosphere. She needs to leave. When she is done shoving her things in the bag, she said good bye to him and quickly headed to the exit.

* * *

Johnny doesn't know why she's acting this way; she just suddenly started freaking out,

"Kei, what's wrong?"

He then quickly got up and chased after her.

Pinky tried to find Kei everywhere but couldn't find her. She tried to look for her in the dorm like she always is, but she isn't there, Pinky wanted to hang around the town with Kei again, but she can't do that if Kei isn't anywhere, so she assumed she must be at the school and was about to check there when she bumped into Ricky,

"Oh, it's you."

"What's the attitude? I'm jus' goin' home."

"Oh."

They awkwardly look at other places other than each other until Pinky spoke up,

"Well. I'll be going back to the dorm, now."

"Uh, yeah."

The two of them were about to head to the direction of where they're going until they realized they're going the same way. Ricky couldn't help but feel awkward; he's walking side by side with Pinky unintentionally. He took a quick glance and had to admit to himself she's kind of cute. But he needs to stop himself. Unlike that Kei girl Johnny is fixated on, Pinky is a Prep. An enemy. He can't find her anything else, but cute.

Pinky took a glance at Ricky and couldn't help how attractive he is. Well, not as attractive as the leader Greaser, but he's a total moron. And besides, he has his eyes on Kei, so no attraction for that bum from Pinky! Not that she's attracted to Ricky, no way!

The two of them are just mentally arguing with themselves until Kei ran passed them, Pinky got startled by her sudden appearance and they then could hear Johnny call for her,

"Kei, Why are you runnin'?! What did I do?"

Pinky didn't know what's going on, but Kei's panicked self told her enough. She glared at Johnny and stepped in front of him,

"What's going on here?"

Johnny stopped and glared at her,

"Move it! I gotta talk to Kei!"

"Not until-"

"Stop! Let 'im talk to her, Pinky!"

Ricky butted in pulling Pinky out of the way of Johnny's path and Johnny just ran for her before she enters the dorm. Pinky pulled her arm away from Ricky and yelled at him,

"Why did you do that for?!"

He didn't look at her and answered,

"He needs to talk to her, Pinky. If stuff like this happen then they need to work it out." She stopped glaring and looked to the dorm, worried about Kei.

* * *

Kei just made it in front of the entrance of the dorm and was about to open the door when Johnny took her arm firmly but carefully,

"Kei, why the hell are you running, what did I do?!"

She was still catching her breath and shook her head. She can't! She can't do this! Watching her this way is unbearable; there really is something she isn't telling him. He doesn't get it! What else is she not telling him? Then he remembers the time back at Bullworth Vale When Kei was just standing in one place not responding to anything, just pulled into her own head and then saying 'You're not him'. That sentence. What does she mean by that? He stared at Kei as she just stood there, breathing heavily from running until she calmed a little,

"Tell me."

He perked his ears as she spoke,

"Are we friends?"

He doesn't understand what she's getting at. Again with this; her random way of speaking. Why? He furrowed his brows and spoke carefully,

"We are. What's this all about?"

Kei didn't answer a while, he just watch her get lost in thought. This image of her in front of him disturbs him. She looks like she's trying so desperately to find whatever it is she had lost. She looks vulnerable. She then suddenly spoke,

"Yes. We're just friends. That's it."

Something about that hurt. And the fact she almost sounded off. But that might be just his imagination. He searched for something to say and spoke,

"Yeah, we're friends."

She is now relieved, but that reaction just nearly tore him apart. She didn't notice at all by his reaction. He finally let go of her arm and turned away. Kei didn't look at him as well. He looked up at the sky and could see its getting dark,

"So, Kei. You finally up to meet the gang?"

She turned her head to him,

"I guess so. Will they like me?"

He turned his head to her and nodded,

"Yeah. You're likeable. You may not know it, but you're more friendlier, now."

She took in what he had said. Is she really friendlier? She looked at the flower beds,

"Oh. I'm…"

She didn't know how to say to that. Johnny then started heading to the exit,

"So, yeah. I'll pick you up from class and we'll head to the auto shop and meet them."

She turned around and spoke,

"Johnny? I'm sorry how I've acted. I just…"

He stopped and waited for what she's going to say,

"I just don't like being touched."

He didn't say anything then nodded,

"Okay. Sorry for touchin' you so much."

She nodded and pulled open the door to the dorm,

"Well. Good night."

She then went in and closed the door. He stood in that spot for a while and started walking again. He finally understands what's going on. Kei is scared of anyone going near her. Physically and emotionally. He wondered what had happened to her in her previous school; ever since he's met her, she's some piece of work. She's been nice to him; she's been rude to him. Either way, she really did looked like she's had a lot of things going on in her mind. It seemed like she's trying to reach out to others, but a hard time trusting them, especially with him. He couldn't predict how she will act sometimes. And he thought he got her figured out by now. Johnny wished to be with her for whatever is going on with her.

* * *

So, the Greaser clique is finally getting introduced to that girl Johnny is oh so crazy about. To be honest with some of them, they weren't that interested. They though that incident back at the race was enough. Naoto, though. He's actually curious. Besides. He didn't get to see her at all. He's heading to the auto shop when he heard his name being called to him,

"Hey, what's up, Nao?"

He turned and see Hal, Lucky and Vance headed his way,

"You curious about that, huh?"

He smiled to them and nodded,

"Yes. I'm curious. Senpai keeps talking about her."

"Makes sense. Also you didn't get to see her." Hal pointed out,

"But, it ain't worth it. She don't look like she could be nice. I mean with her clothes and that constant frown on her face. Also her clothes. They look like she got 'em from over sized dolls or something'. It's obvious she's one a' those Preps even though he keeps claimin' she ain't one a' them."

Naoto could tell, they aren't too fond of meeting that girl again and nodded, Lucky then patted his back ,

"Well, let's go and meet her."

They then proceeded to the auto shop.

* * *

She's nervous. Kei doesn't know how they will react. How they've looked at her back at the race got her feel down now that she thought about it. She hates meeting new people. She's now just wait for Johnny outside the dorm feeling restless and tense. Johnny has finally got to the dorm and could see her tenese form,

"Hey."

She looked up and nodded to him awkwardly,

"Hi."

Man, he could feel the awkwardness,

"You ready to meet my buds?"

She shook her head,

"What if they don't actually like me?"

Seeing her this way makes him want to hold her in his arms. She looks so vulnerable. He went up too her and spoke,

"Everything will be okay."

She nodded to him,

"Okay."

He then notice the plastic bag in her hand and was about to ask her when Pinky exited the dorm,

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Johnny turned to her sort of surprised to see,

"What?! I didn't invite you!"

Pinky place her hands on her hips and told him,

"Well, I don't trust you, so I'm going."

"What?! I don't do things like that! Besides! I won't let anyone near her anyway!"

Pinky went silent and finally got what's going on with him. She then just gave him the knowing look, He tensed with that,

"Oh, so you-"

"Anyway! Let's go now!" he interrupted her and started walking,

Kei didn't respond to any of this. In fact she's deep in thought about something.

They've finally made it to the auto shop, with Pinky with them of course and the greasers are waiting to meet the new girl Johnny likes. He greeted them and they greeted back like good friends. Kei looked at each of them and recognize some of them, but the others are complete strangers to her. She just hid behind Johnny getting over whelmed by all those people. The greasers could tried to look over Johnny's shoulders and he tried to step sideways but she followed suit behind him,

"Come on, Kei. They won't eat or nothin'."

He's very amused by her right now. She acts like a shy kid having to meet new people. He placed his hand on hers carefully and hoping she won't freak out again and pulled her from behind him, she timidly looked up at them and looked back down,

"This is Kei. Be nice to her, okay?" Johnny told them,

"…Hi." That's all she could muster,

The greasers talked to themselves and Ricky spotted Pinky and just stared at her, she caught him staring and they both turned away with red cheeks. Peanut saw it and didn't get what's going on with those two.

Naoto tried to get to the front to see who the girl looks like and pushed his way there. When he got there his eyes widen.

Kei turned to the boy, who pushed to the front and couldn't believe who it is,

"You?" He said,

She could tell he's just as surprised as she is,

"N-Naoto-kun…?"

* * *

**AN: **Oh! What this?! Does Naoto And Kei know each other? Went check out next chapter! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Moments and Pain

**AN: Hey! Here is chapter 13~ :) sorry it took so long. I had writer's block on this one and it made me think of how I'd write this story. and yeah. XD I've just got a brainstorm. XP So, enjoy everybody! :) Also I would like to say, thank you so much! :D I'm so grateful to all of you! ^_^ Thank you so much for reading this story, So enjoy! :) And thank you! ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Moments and Pain**

Kei couldn't believe who she sees at the auto shop, it's been while. Sure, It's only last year, but it's him no doubt about it! She went up to him and examining his face,

"Is it really you?"

She then hesitantly took a lock of his hair in her hand,

"Your hair…"

He didn't say anything; Kei then saw his jacket and held onto the front and looked at it,

"Your jacket…."

Johnny is confused by what's going on. Do they know each other? And this scene that's going on in front of him, they look so close. Her touching Naoto's hair is unnerving, not only that, she's now touching his jacket! With some longing in her eyes! Is he getting jealous? He needs to stop this and cleared his throat,

"So. You two know each other?"

Kei jerked back to reality and realized what she's doing and quickly jumped away from him,

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologized to him,

He shook his head and reassured her,

"No, it's fine."

He then turned to Johnny and spoke,

"Wow, I didn't realize you and Kei know each other, Senpai!"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't know you guys know each other."

Naoto could hear a little strain in his voice. He wondered what's wrong,

"I'm actually surprised we didn't bump into each other at all in the school."

Kei spoke, sounding kind of amused. Naoto laughed and agreed,

"I wonder why, too."

Johnny really doesn't like how easy the two of them get along. Besides, he's still having a hard time for Kei to trust him. He just grinded his teeth with his mouth closed hoping no one saw what he's doing, Pinky, though could tell,

"Are you jealous?"

She whispered to him. He tensed and glared at her and hissed,

"No!"

He turned to back to them and spoke,

"So, yeah, it's a surprise reunion."

Kei then remembered his friends and also remembered the things she brought,

"Oh! Um… I b-brought this."

She then held out the plastic bag,

"T-they're cookies. These are for all of you…"

Hearing Kei speak this way made Johnny's heart go aflutter. He didn't realize she could talk this way. He probably guessed she's a nervous wreck right now giving them cookies. Wait, cookies?! His buds smiled and took them from her,

"Wow! Thanks! I guess you're okay after all!"

They opened the big box of cookies and took some. Johnny's eyes widen and spoke,

"H-hey, wait!"

They all took a bite, he now waited for the reaction he always had every time he ate her cooking,

"Wow! This is great!"

Johnny is confused,

"What really?"

He then took one and ate. It's actually good! What's the world to? He turned to Kei and she's glaring at him. He tensed,

"Uh…"

"What's with that?"

She looked at him angrily,

""It's not… that I think your cooking could kill anyone…." He tried to reassure her,

She crossed her arms angrily and snapped,

"Well. I'm sorry me cooking is life threatening."

"W-wait! I'm sorry! I mean, it ain't bad!"

The Greaser clique watched both Johnny and Kei bicker and couldn't believe it. They're not used to this scene. With Lola, it's always her pleading for his forgiveness and it's for something serious. This, though. Johnny's the one pleading and it's about cookies. She's seriously got Johnny wrapped around her finger in her own way despite them not being together at all. Well, they did learn this girl isn't really one to give out smiles and that puzzles them. Well. Now their boss has got a strict, bossy and controlling girlfriend, now instead of an chill, easy-going and controlling girlfriend. The only things similar with Lola and this new girl is that they're both controlling. Does Johnny like girls that control him or something?

Naoto just watched the scene in front of him, but watched Kei especially. He never would have thought to be in the same school as her and on top of that, he really, really thought he would never see her again.

Johnny is still apologizing and Kei just kept on looking away angrily,

"You know, I didn't make those."

"You didn't?"

"No. I bought them at the bakery shop. I know I can't give them my 'life threatening cooking to them since you kept spitting them out all of the time."

He just gave her a blank stare. Did she give him all her terrible cooking just to check and see if it's safe to give them to other people? Wait. Did she just use him as a guinea pig? Seriously, how did he fall for her again?

Ricky thought this has gone too long, so he went in and spoke,

"Okay, it's doesn't matter-"

"Okay, stop it-"

He then shut up and when Pinky started talking, but then she shut up,

"Oh, you got somethin' to say…?"

"Oh, no, you first."

Both then continued that until Peanut finally butted in, the scene is just getting ridiculous. Johnny and Kei are arguing about the cookies and Ricky and Pinky are arguing on who should go first,

"Okay, stop you guys!"

The four of them then stopped and turned to Peanut. He cleared his through and holds out a cookies and spoke,

"Thanks for the cookies, they're good."

Kei blushed and bowed her head to him,

"I-it's no problem at all."

Naoto just watched kept watching her wordlessly, she caught his stares and looked away. He looked away as well. Johnny could see what's going on between them and doesn't know what to feel about this. What are they to each other? How did they meet? What is their connection? He's going to ask them after everyone else leaves.

So, everyone are now talking to themselves and Kei had now got the chance to talk to Naoto after that day,

"Naoto-kun."

She waved to him as she approached him,

"Oh, Kei." He smiled to her,

She nodded to him and stood beside him,

"When did you enroll here?" She asked him,

"Hmm, near the end of October. How about you?"

She looked towards him and answered,

"Just the beginning of October."

"Oh… It's not that far."

They didn't say anything for a while and just watch everyone else interact with each other.

From afar, Johnny is watching them. They're so close its nerve racking! Him grinding his teeth is now noticeable even Peanut caught it,

"Johnny, you okay?"

He turned to him and snapped,

"I'm fine!"

Peanut didn't say anymore and backed away slowly. Johnny looked back to the two people he's been staring at.

It's been a while since he's seen Johnny act that way, but it's a little different this time. Johnny's not doing anything about it and it's not Lola, Kei really looks like she's changing their boss, little by little.

Naoto and Kei now started talking again and it's making Johnny restless, what are they talking about? Are they talking about each other's pasts? Did they used to date? Were they thinking of dating each other?! God, these thoughts are just going crazy in his mind! They then started talking,

"だから、なぜあなたはシニア、ジョニーを呼んでいる？" Kei spoke to him as if asking him a question,

"ああ、それ？それはちょうど私には自然な感じ..." Naoto replied to her,

"ああなるほど。ただ、昔のような..." She then nodded looking like she understood whatever he's talking about.

They spoke to each other as Johnny and the others just watch them talk he stared at them for a bit and asked,

"So, what are you guys talkin' about?"

Kei quickly turned to him and apologized,

"Oh, sorry, I was asking him why he was calling you senpai."

"I just told her why I call you Senpai."

"Oh yeah?"

Naoto nodded to him with a smile. Kei watched Naoto silently. Naoto caught her gaze and just stared back; Johnny caught that and is now annoyed. Why are they staring at each other?!

As they were doing that, Kei's cell phone started to ring,

"…Excuse me. I need to take this."

She took out her cell phone and answered it,

"Moshi moshi…"

She then went away from Johnny and Naoto to speak to whoever is talking to her. His gang decided to go and said their good- byes and head to wherever they're going for the rest of the day. The only ones left are Johnny, Naoto, Pinky, Ricky and Kei. Pinky decided to wait for Kei outside and Ricky is debating whether he should go somewhere or hang around where Pinky is.

'_No, that sounds weird.' _Ricky thought in his head besides, it's not like they're friends or anything!

Pinky is just standing outside of the Auto shop. More like away from the Auto shop. She's at the benches making sure it isn't obvious she just exited the greaser territory. She's been thinking about things. She's actually troubled. She's worried Derby will learn about Kei, Kei hanging around Greasers and Pinky herself getting involved with the enemy. She knows what Derby would do. She doesn't want that to happen.

Ricky Finally exited the auto shop just thinking of just going home when he sees none other than Pinky. Of course. He started to sweat, he was actually hoping to ignore her and go home, but she looks stressed, with the troubled look on her face. He watched her for a bit, hesitating for a bit, and then headed towards her.

Johnny stood where he is and just glared at Naoto for a bit and spoke,

"So… Uh, Nao."

Naoto turned to Johnny questioningly wondering why Johnny sounds so pissed,

"Yes, senpai?"

"What's your history with Kei?"

Naoto is confused with Johnny's sudden harshness and hostility,

"Umm… We're just friends."

:Really? It looked like there's somethin' I missed."

"Senpai, why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

Johnny's outburst startled him. They stayed quiet for a bit until Naoto spoke up,

"So, Kei is the one you really like."

"Well, ain't it obvious?"

Naoto stayed silent for a moment and spoke,

"I don't think you should go after her."

Johnny glared at him,

"What? Why?"

Naoto looked down at the ground his eyes unreadable,

"It's not what you think, Senpai. She's-"

"I'll be going, now."

Kei approached them, expressionless as usual,

"Huh? Oh."

She nodded to Johnny and wordlessly turned to Naoto,

"I'm glad to see you again, Naoto-kun."

Naoto gave her a strained and saint smile. She herself looks like she's having a hard time smiling to him as well,

"Well. Good bye."

She then left. Johnny just doesn't get it! And gritted his teeth and turned to Naoto,

"Nao, just tell me what's goin' on!"

Naoto looked away from Johnny's glares. Honestly, this kid. Johnny doesn't know how to act around him either! Kei is completely withdrawn and Naoto. He thought this kid could communicate well enough, but right now, he's being really difficult to talk to. Especially around Kei; what is it with them? Naoto then look straight into his eyes, giving a stern and serious look,

"Senpai. The reason why you can't Pursue is…"

Kei left the shop and is now heading towards the dorms when she passed Ricky and Pinky. They looked like they're talking to each other right now. She could tell they're getting close and are having their personal moments so she didn't approach them and continued her way. She took out her cell phone and looked at the 'call history'. Of course they're coming to check up on her. They need to see how she's faring in this place, well; it's obvious she can't lie to them that the school is a sham, so it's going to be interesting. But she finally gotten used to the place. She' has managed to make a few friends so, that's good enough for her. Also, Naoto is there. An old friend, but… Johnny looked off. Why does he look so tense? Also what were they talking about? Obviously Johnny was upset about whatever Naoto has said. She let out a sigh and suddenly thought his jacket. So, 'he' gave it to him. She then stared at the black cat charm on her phone. She remembered when she went on her first date. It was so much fun. His hand on hers when they walked around town, his smile is engraved into her mind, his kind, gentle smile. She wishes to see him again.

_A girl is walking around the city with a boy hand in hand. Her hair black, his hair brown Hair. She was small; he was tall, Up to his shoulders. But it was understandable. They were of different age. The day is so nice, not a cloud in the sky. The boy was talking about what he had for breakfast then about the time when this stray started messing around with his laundry and making them dirty as he was hanging them out to dry. The laughed happily by his stories, they looked so happy. They were window shopping until the girl eyed a cute little phone strap with a little black cat attached to it,_

"_Do you like it?" The boy asked her,_

"_Hmm? Oh! Umm… Yes."_

_He smiled to her and took the kitty phone strap,_

"_Hmm? Oh! You don't really need to!"_

_She told him feeling bad,_

"_No, it's fine. You've already bought me food, at least let me repay you."_

"_Oh, but…"_

"_It's fine, besides. I want to."_

_She blushed and didn't know what else to say. He bought the phone strap and gave it to her,_

"_Here."_

_He placed it in her hand; she stared at it feeling really happy, but guilty as well,_

"_Oh, but now I need to give you something."_

"_I already told you, I wanted to. Come on! Accept it already!"_

_He playfully scolded her. She blushed and slowly nodded to him, she was still staring at the phone strap until he held her chin up at him,_

"_Come on, don't feel guilty for nothing. I decided to buy it for you, so it's a present."_

_Her face is flushed and nodded, meekly,_

"_Hehe. You're so cute, Kei-chan."_

_He cupped her cheek, she smiled to him and closed her eyes, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers giving her a gentle kiss._

Kei now thought of the phone call and shook her head,

'_No matter what I do, I still can't get myself to move on… I'm still thinking of him.'_

That phone call. Her Therapist will visit her to check and see how she's doing. The Therapist is also the family doctor; he is one of the most trusted and is very sufficient in his job. She hasn't seen him since she broke out of her mute trauma. She told him she's fine, but he insisted. She guesses she understands, after all, he is the family doctor and he has been trying to help her recover from… that day.

She made it to the dorms and to her room. She finds no Mandy there. She now wonders why that girl is practicing so much, but put that thought aside and headed to her nightstand and took out that blue box she treasured so much and took out that photo she treasured so much and just stared at the picture,

"Souji…"

"_Kei-chan... I… love… you… I'm…"_

She gritted her teeth and as images of that day flashed through her mind. She started panting and she held her head, collapsed to her knees and started shaking violently, trying to get rid of those images,

"No!"

She can't breathe! She's having her panic attacks again! Kei held onto the edge of her nightstand and struggled to find her pills. She's looking frantically for them until she felt a small cylinder shaped thing to her hand and grabbed it. She struggled to open the damn thing and got two pills and shoved them in her mouth. As she swallowed the pills, the effect of it calmed her down. She lay down in her bed, feeling too lazy to change out of her clothes,

"Souji…."

Kei muttered tiredly and slowly closed her eyes falling to a deep sleep.

Johnny didn't say anything. What Naoto has told him made him speechless. This incident that happened to her caused her to go into a traumatic state, But Naoto hasn't even told him what it was that made her go into one. Naoto just looked at him sternly,

"Senpai. All I want to tell you is Kei's condition. She can't feel properly right now. I don't know when she'll feel again. I haven't seen her in a while and thought I would never see her again, but all I know she's moving too fast. She's not letting herself recover properly."

Johnny saying anything for a bit until he spoke,

"So, somethin' happened last year which caused her into a personality change, huh? Why can't you tell me?"

Naoto turned away from him and answered,

"…I can't tell anymore than that."

His face became expressionless, but his eyes said a million things. Sadness, anger, pity. But, what do they mean? Naoto then looked but up to Johnny and nodded to him,

"I'll be going now, Senpai. Good bye."

He then left. Well. Now Johnny thought to be careful around her now. He did experience her behaviors before, but he never thought it was that serious. Little does he know this incident isn't over.


End file.
